¿Una moderna rapunzel?
by HollieRubin
Summary: En un moderno Japón, 2 chicas viven vidas completamente opuestas. La primera, una bandida incluida en la lista de los más buscados, la otra, una chica que no ha visto más allá del jardín de su casa. ¿Cómo puerros cruzaron caminos éstas dos? Averígualo leyendo aquí (¿)
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Aquí les traigo mi primer fic negitoro, y segundo fanfic que escribo en mi vida nwn Dedicado con cariño a mi sister y gran escritora Seven Minds (Y algo tarde nwnU) por su cumpleaños *O*. Sean pacientes conmigo porque no soy muy buena escritora y-y… *les ofrece atún con puerros a todos* espero que les guste, minna-san!

Basado en una película de Disney que me gusta mucho, Tangled nwn. ¡Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado!

Summary: En un moderno Japón, 2 chicas viven vidas completamente opuestas. La primera, una bandida incluida en la lista de los más buscados, la otra, una chica que no ha visto más allá del jardín de su casa. ¿Cómo puerros cruzaron caminos éstas dos? Averígualo leyendo aquí (¿)

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media, asimismo Tangled tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studio.**

_¿Una moderna Rapunzel?_

_Prólogo_

La mansión Hatsune era, desde siempre, un misterio para toda la ciudad. Con sus fachadas oscuras que desde afuera gritaban "Mírame pero no te acerques" eran motivo de mitos, leyendas e historias entre los niños de la pequeña comunidad. Los relatos iban desde "personas que entraban a la casa pero jamás se volvía a oír de ellas" a "Extraños rituales donde sacrificaban gallinas a la luna", que circulaban de boca en boca.

Los dueños de la gigantesca propiedad eran la familia Hatsune, que desde 3 generaciones se dedicaban a la venta de instrumentos de música, motocicletas y varios aparatos electrónicos en la compañía "YAMAHA", una de las industrias más grandes del país.

Sin embargo, la realidad de la "monstruosa" mansión solía ser otra. En sus comienzos, la casa estaba rodeada por un ambiente cálido, amable y alegre. La familia Hatsune se esforzaba por caerle bien a la gente de la ciudad y hacerlos sentir bienvenidos a través de numerosas reuniones y fiestas.

Sin embargo, con la muerte de la esposa de Mikuo Hatsune (el último heredero de la compañía) todo el color que solía poseer la enorme casa se fue degradando hasta ganarse la fama (¿o infamia?) que ahora poseía. Aunque la compañía se mantenía tan próspera como siempre, Mikuo Hatsune buscó desesperado consuelo en el alcohol y apuestas.

No mucho después de la muerte de la señora Hatsune, Mikuo se casó por segunda vez con una señorita de origen coreano llamada SeeU Dahee.

La felicidad del hombre iba en aumento, muy en contraste con su salud, la cual decaía rápidamente.

Sin mucha sorpresa para todos, Mikuo empeoró y quedó atado en una cama y murió a los pocos meses. Y, de nuevo sin mucha sorpresa, SeeU se ocupó de dirigir la empresa, no con muy buenas intenciones que digamos, siendo la única a la que le quedaba la compañía, y la _gran_ fortuna de los Hatsune.

Lo que la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad desconocían (y que no incluían en sus mitos urbanos) era que la familia Hatsune si tenía una heredera para todos esos bienes. La pequeña Miku Hatsune, hija de la esposa del difunto Mikuo Hatsune, quién, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de personas bastante malintencionadas, fue ocultada a la sociedad.

_Capítulo 1_

La luz se colaba traviesamente por la ventana, pegando directamente a la cara de una joven de cabellos aguamarina, quién se encontraba soñando muy plácidamente en su cama.

_De todos los lugares en la habitación, tiene que ser directamente en mi cama…_

Pesadamente, se levantó de mala gana, tropezando apenas se puso en pie.

"Pero apenas son las 7:15…" Suspiró mientras salía de su habitación y se disponía a hacer algo para matar el tiempo.

8:15

La peliturquesa ya había horneado al menos 4 pasteles, terminado 2 cuadros que seguramente al día siguiente volvería a "re-diseñar" (lo cual acababa en una obra de arte un… tanto peculiar).

"Yoshii!" Se dijo a sí misma mientras escaneaba cuidadosamente la habitación en busca de _algo_ más que hacer para matar el tiempo.

9:15

Varias cortinas hechas, 2 suéteres tejidos y una bufanda después, Miku yacía en tirada en el suelo, sumergida en el último estado del aburrimiento.

"Tal vez… tal vez si ve que termine todo hoy…" Dijo internamente sin terminar la frase.

La verdad, esta semana era bastante especial, ¿saben por qué? Miku alcanzaría la mayoría de edad en 2 días. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que "Madre" la dejara salir el día de su cumpleaños. Con melancolía, veía desde su ventana los estudiantes que salían de la escuela cercana a la mansión, conversando alegremente y riendo, Miku siempre se preguntó por qué no pudo ir a la escuela. "Madre" siempre dijo que era innecesario.

El sonido de unas llaves provenientes de afuera de la casa la sacó rápidamente del hilo de sus pensamientos y corrió rápidamente a la puerta.

"¡_Okarinasai_ madre!" Exclamó con entusiasmo antes de que se abriera la imponente puerta principal de la propiedad.

Con cansancio, una mujer con cabellos rubios hasta la cintura entró y dejó las bolsas que traía en sus manos para recostarse en uno de los muchos muebles que adornaban la sala principal.

"Miku-chan, haz el favor de llevar eso a la cocina." Le ordenó a la chica mientras se llevaba un cojín a la cara.

Miku sonrió nerviosamente mientras se apresuraba a hacer el mandado. Regresó en menos de 15 minutos y se posicionó en frente de la mujer, otra vez sonriendo nerviosamente.

SeeU la observó con calma y levantó una ceja.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, querida?"

Miku juntó sus manos con anhelo y dudo un poco antes de hablar.

"Es solo que… pasado mañana es mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, tal vez… tal vez podríamos salir…-"

"Miku-chan, ya hemos hablado de esto." Interrumpió la mujer sin dejarla terminar.

"¡Lo sé! P-pero…"

"Además" dijo cortante "Hay muchas cosas que hacer aún en la casa"

"¡Ya lo hice todo, madre!"

SeeU la miró por un momento, pensando en que rayos podría poner de excusa. Ya habían tenido ésta conversación antes, y ya estaba quedándose sin excusas.

"Pero el ático-"

"¡Limpiado y libre de ratas!" Dijo la chica sonriente.

"Y el techo-"

"¡Libre de fango!"

"El jardín-"

"Me costó librarme de las plantas carnívoras…"

"Y-"

"¡Planchado, ordenado y hasta te tejí un suéter!" Corrió a la mesa y le entregó un tierno suéter tejido en morado, aún sin perder su sonrisa.

Una gotá corrió por la cabeza de SeeU. Pero no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que saliera.

Durante 18 años, mantuvo oculta a Miku en la monstruosa mansión, con algo de ayuda de sus nuevos socios en la compañía Yamaha. No podía dejar que se descubriera que los Hatsune habían dejado un último heredero, de lo contrario, era más que ovbio que perdería los derechos de la empresa, más ahora que Miku estaba por alcanzar los 18.

La misma peliturquesa desconocía toda esa información. Toda su vida, creció pensando que "Madre SeeU" (como ella la llamaba) era en realidad su madre, también le tenía un inmenso cariño, pero siempre se cuestionaba por qué no se le permitía poner un pie fuera de la mansión. Para SeeU era ovbio, Miku tenía un inmenso parecido con Mikuo (si no era su viva imagen), la gente empezaría a hacer preguntas de inmediato.

Para distraerla de "pensar demasiado", SeeU le encargaba casi todas las labores del hogar. Tampoco le permitía ver televisión, mientras menos supiera del exterior, menos querría salir.

"Es un lugar lleno de gente malvada" Le decía continuamente mientras crecía.

Ahora, se preguntarán, en una mansión tan grande y con tanto dinero de por medio, ¿Cómo es qué a la chica se le encargaban casi todas las labores?

Fácil. SeeU planeó con antelación todo en los últimos meses de vida de Mikuo Hatsune. La servidumbre se vio reducida cada vez más y más, hasta quedar ella sola con la pequeña Miku en casa. No podía levantar sospechas, y al tener personal en la casa, los empleados comenzarían a hacer preguntas y a divulgar información, cosa que a SeeU, y a los socios malintencionados de la empresa contratados especialmente por ella, no le beneficiaban para nada.

Cada retrato de la familia Hatsune fue escondido en lugares estratégicos de la casa, lugares que, pensaba ella, Miku no revisaría jamás.

Como en el famoso cuento de los hermanos Grimm, Miku era una rapunzel moderna. Una princesa cautiva en una enorme casa, que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo era el mundo más allá de su jardín.

Pero había cosas que SeeU no podía controlar.

Durante su infancia y a escondidas, miraba con anhelo las calles que rodeaban a la casa desde su techo, asombrándose con los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo e incluso con la nieve caer año tras año en invierno. También, en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión, la pequeña encontró un televisor y un aparato reproductor con una caja con 3 películas bastante viejas. Fascinada, miró cada una de las obras cinematográficas, sonriendo estúpidamente con las románticas y cubriéndose con una manta en las de terror.

También, en los días que Madre SeeU se ausentaba largas tardes, colocaba en el reproductor cds de música, los cuales encontraba a montones, escondidos sin mucho esfuerzo, en los armarios de varias habitaciones. ¿Por qué había tantos cds de música en la casa Hatsune? Había que retroceder unos 19 años atrás. Miyuki Hatsune, la madre de Miku, amaba con su vida la música y, naturalmente, el canto, pero por supuesto, Miku desconocía esto. Poco a poco, se encariñó con el canto también y solía cantar a todo volumen cuando Madre SeeU no estaba, imitando a los cantantes de las películas que veía a escondidas.

Éste año, Miku se hiso el propósito de convencer a Madre SeeU de que la dejara salir. Casualmente, su cumpleaños caía exactamente el 1 de enero, noche en la que los fuegos artificiales que tanto le gustaba contemplar adornaban los cielos de Japón, estaba decidida en ir a verlos en otro lugar que no fuera el deteriorado techo. Estaba harta de contemplar el mundo a través de una pantalla de cristal. Pero, obviamente, Madre SeeU le denegaba el permiso, y la mujer ya estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición. Semana tras semana, mes tras mes, no se cansaba de insistirle. SeeU comenzaba a desesperarse y le contaba "los horrores del mundo exterior".

"Si te contaminas allá fuera con una enfermedad, morirás en menos de 3 horas"

Miku dudaba un poco, _en las películas no parece ser así… y se suponen que vienen de afuera, ¿no? _Se decía a sí misma.

Otras veces, le decía cosas aun más aterradoras.

"Hay personas, escondidas en callejones, que cazan a otras personas en la noche… ¡y se las comen!" Le contó una tarde.

Sí, aunque les parezca increíble, Miku si creía estas historias. Aunque SeeU ya se le estaban acabando las ideas.

A pesar de las restricciones, Madre Seeu le permitía leer libros de álgebra, geografía y arte, por lo que Miku (aunque no haría gran cosa con esos conocimientos…) sabía bastante de matemáticas, historia del arte y lugares interesantísimos escondidos en lugares recónditos de la tierra. También sabía pintar bastante bien, cosa que le había enseñado SeeU con impaciencia desde pequeña.

Ya me estoy desviando bastante de nuestra historia original, así que de vuelta al tiempo actual…

SeeU suspiró, mirando a Miku de nuevo y dedicándole una mirada que claramente decía no.

"Ya sabes mi respuesta, Miku-chan, sabes por qué estamos en esta casa, ¿no?"

"¡Sí! Lo sé per-"

"Exacto, para mantenerte a salvo." Le replicó mientras se levantaba del mueble, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Si me enseñas como cuidarme allá fuera…" Respondía tímidamente la joven, jugando con sus manos.

"¿Acaso es que quieres dejarme, Miku-chan?" Dijo fingiendo estar herida por sus palabras. "Algunas veces me duelen tus palabras, Miku-chaaaan"

"Lo siento Madre… no quise-"

"¡Ya es tarde para eso, cielo!" exclamó limpiándose lágrimas falsas "Confía en mí, niña, ¡es escalofriante allá fuera!"

"Pero tal vez sí-"

"Además, ¡mírate!" La interrumpió por décima vez esa mañana. "Ingenua, descalza, ¡torpe!"

Le decía mientras la empujaba "cariñosamente". Miku-chan se alejó un tanto asustada de ella, arrugando su vestido blanco nieve con sus manos.

"¡Sabes que lo digo por tu bien, querida!" La abrazó mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

"¡_Ittai_ Madre!"- Chilló con un puchero.

SeeU acuno sus mejillas con ambas manos.

"Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad, Miku-chan?"

Miku suspiró levemente antes de responder, tomó sus manos con las suyas y le dijo:

"Yo también, madre…"

SeeU se separó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras con la intención de tomar su "siestecilla" de las 11 antes del almuerzo, no sin antes mirar a Miku una última vez, con una mirada que helaba hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.

"Oh, ¿Miku-chan?" La llamó.

Miku se volteó curiosamente y quedo fría con su mirada, sobresaltándose un poco mientras daba un paso para atrás.

"¡D-dime, madre!"

SeeU entrecerró los ojos y apretó el agarre que tenía en la baranda de la gran escalera.

"No vuelvas a pedirme salir de esta casa. Nunca" Le advirtió amenazadoramente, cambiando inmediata e increíblemente su semblante antes de hablar de nuevo "¡Te quiero, Miku-chan! Ve haciendo el almuerzo, ¡compre puerros por tu cumpleaños!"

Miku se lanzó en el mueble cuando vio que Madre ya no estaba a la vista.

"Nunca, eh?..."

-o-o-o-o-

Durante el almuerzo en la ridículamente grande mesa del comedor, ninguna de las dos mujeres habló. A pesar de cenar puerros, la comida que a Miku la volvía loca, su cara no denotaba emoción alguna.

"Miku-chan" suspiró SeeU cansadamente mientras dejaba su tenedor en la mesa, "¿sigues pensando en tu torpe idea de salir?"

"Yo…" dijo la muchacha, mirando fijamente su plato, nerviosa de decir algo. "Yo… lo sigo pensando"

SeeU la miró con molestia, tomando un sorbo de su costoso vino.

"Supera esa idea, no pasará" estableció fríamente.

"¡Pero madre!" Miku no se rendiría tan fácil, _Iba _a salir y a sentir la nieve con sus pies en las calles mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales. "Si vas conmigo, puede que no nos p-pase nada…"

SeeU golpeó la mesa con rabia a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa, el vino desparramándose por todo el mantel color pastel.

"¡_NO DEJARÁS ESTA CASA, JAMÁS!" _Gritó tan fuerte que Miku se echó para atrás, haciendo inconscientemente que su silla cayera para atrás, con Miku aún en ella.

SeeU se acercó con una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos a la silla de Miku, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Asombroso, ¡ahora yo soy la mala!" Dijo con su tono característico de dolor fingido.

Miku, aún un tanto asustada, hizo una reverencia de disculpas temblando a Madre SeeU. Sus esperanzas habían reducido considerablemente, estando ya a punto de darse por vencida con su objetivo. _Madre tiene razón, es mejor que abandone esta tonta idea… jamás saldré de aquí, nunca…_

"_¡Hontoni gomenasai, _madre! No insistiré más" Se disculpó mientras corría rápidamente a su habitación, el hambre esfumándose completamente.

SeeU miró la mesa fastidiada y se dispuso a terminar calmadamente su cena de puerros gratinados.

"Hum, tal vez si le digo que insectos gigantes del tamaño de perros surcan el cielo en la noche, se olvide de ir afuera" Se encogió de hombros y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Miku se aseguró que SeeU estuviera bien dormida, se escabulló como hacía varias noches a la semana al "cuarto de la caja mágica". Encendió el televisor, que solo transmitía estática y coloco una de sus películas favoritas en el reproductor.

A mitad de la película, Miku dejó reposar su cara en una de sus manos. En la escena, estaba una chica, escribiéndole a su amado esposo que había partido a la guerra.

"Debe ser lindo enamorarse" Se dijo riendo tontamente, apagando el televisor y rodando por el suelo mientras abrazaba su manta favorita.

"Se dedican canciones y cartas, y luego se besan, es tan extraño…" Se llevó un dedo a su barbilla y pensó un poco, "si no se dedican canciones y se toman de la mano, no se besan, y después…"

Recordó una escena de una película que había visto (de nuevo, ya 50 veces) donde un chico y una chica se besaban y luego se acostaban en una cama. La escena era recurrente en varias películas, y se preguntaba que pasaba después de que cortaban la escena a negro.

"Tal vez dormir juntos sea obligatorio después de besarse…" Pensó inocentemente.

Después de un rato de pensamientos sin sentido y sin darse cuenta, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-

No muy lejos de allí, tres jóvenes caminaban apresuradamente por la calle.

"¿Qué parte no entiendes, Gumi?" Dijo molesta una chica alta a una peliverde de cabello corto, con cabellos del color de las flores de Sakura, "Entras, tomas lo que anotamos en la lista, sales. Entras, tomas, sales, no es tan complicado" se llevó una mano con fastidio a su cara.

"E-es que… de pequeña me decían que en esa casa tenían calabozos con gente su-"

Otro de los jóvenes estalló a reír en carcajadas, ganándose un golpe por parte de una chica rubia de cabello corto, con un enorme listón blanco en su cabeza.

"¡Eso duele, Rin!"

"¿Q-que es tan gracioso, Len-kun?" Inquirió la peliverde con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Que todavía creas que en la mansión Hatsune secuestran gente y hacen sacrificios humanos!"

La chica de cabello rosado suspiró por 5ta vez esa noche y camino rápidamente a su objetivo.

"No es tan difícil, chicos. ¡Hasta un niño podría hacerlo!" Exclamó fastidiada.

Los otros 3 se miraron un momento, donde momentos después parecieron llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo mental, dedicándose miradas cómplices y volviéndose a la pelirosada, quien se extrañó por el cambio de ambiente.

_Esto es malo… e-esas miradas…_

"Entonces, Luka-chan, ¿por qué no entras _tú_?" Le preguntó la chica de cabellos rubios cortos.

La pelirosada tragó grueso y abrió sus ojos como platos. _Malditos… debí esperarme esto. _

"Y-yo… pero… ¡Habíamos acordado que Gumi entrarí-!"

"No puede ser… la gran Luka-chan, profesional en "el negocio" está asustada de la casita Hatsune" Se burló el chico.

Las tres chicas lo miraron con una mirada que decía claramente "Debes estar bromeando, idiota".

"_¿La casita?" _Repitió la peliverde estupefacta.

"Está bien está bien… ¡moh! Tienen el sentido del humor en el trase-" Otro golpe de parte de la pequeña rubia.

Se volvieron de nuevo a la chica mayor, con sonrisas malvadas adornando sus caras. Aunque tenía una batalla interior con su conciencia debido a los incontables mitos sobre la "casita" Hatsune, se decidió entrar. _Para dar el ejemplo a estos mocosos… sí, el ejemplo._

"V-vale, ¡entraré! Les demostraré que no es tan difícil, hemos entrado a casas peores que ésta."

"¡Bien!" Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Silencio.

"Eh… Luka-chan, ¿Qué estás esperando para entrar?" Dijo Gumi mientras la miraba preocupada.

Luka escondió sus ojos en su flequillo y camino lentamente a la mansión. _Respira, Megurine… aquí solo vive una loca mujer según la leyenda local… ¡agh! Otra vez con las leyendas locales… aunque cuentan que secuestra niños y los ven- ¡Entras y ya!" _

"¡B-bien! Será fácil violar la seguridad de esta casa, sin embargo…"

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escuchó risitas a sus espaldas. Curiosa, se volteó a los otros jóvenes y levantó una ceja.

"¿Tengo algo en la espalda?"

Los 3 siguieron riendo, la chica del listón incluso rodaba en el suelo.

"Es que… e-es que dijiste "violar"" Replicó la chica de cabellos verdes entre risas.

Una enorme gota rodó por la cabeza de Luka, tomó aire y trató de tener paciencia. _Y pensar que…_

"¿Se dan cuenta que todos aquí somos mayores de edad, verdad?"

_Fin del capítulo 1 (¿)._

_**A/N: **_¿Y-y que les pareció? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Batazos? nwnU Lo que sea, por favor déjenlo en la cajita de comentarios de allá abajo nwn, gracias por leer *O*. Seven Minds, ten piedad nwnU


	2. Chapter 2

¡Nya! *va pasando con pastelitos para todos y le entrega uno a cada uno* ¡Arigatou minna-san! De verdad no me esperé todas estas reviews nwn, espero de verdad que se queden pegados con esta historia y todas las sorpresas (tal vez malvadas…) que les tengo preparadas a nuestras heroínas… pobres incautas MUAHAHAHAHAHA. (¿)

¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! T-T Estos días no he tenido pc propia y me costaba escribir así… pero sin más excusas, les traigo el nuevo cap nwn

**Seven Minds:** Por varios días estuve rompiéndome la cabeza jsdfhsdjgh "¿A quién rayos pondré de madre?" Y como una bola de nieve lanzada de repente, la respuesta vino a mÍ hjsdghfsd. XD Gracias por tu bonita review *O*

**Nael Tenoh: **¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y para nada, más bien muchísimas gracias nwn (de nuevo sdgashgas) *le da una dotación ilimitada de puerros*

**JM Scarlett: **¡La mía también *O*! Arigatou Scarlett-san nwn, aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo hecho con mucho cariño (¿)

**Patricia: **Infinitas gracias por tu review patricia-san! *O* Ya verás el destino que le espera a nuestra pobre Luka, MUAHAHAHAHA. *se ahoga con su risa malvada*

**Anialexa: **¡Hontoni arigatou, anialexa-san! *O* -le pasa infinitos pastelitos- Aquí traigo la continuación nwn

**Fersi Lovedeath: **¡Ugu! ;-; *se esconde* Ara… ¿no usarás a bate-san? *O* Arigato fersi-san nwn, *come las galletitas y las comparte* Frozen también; w; como sería… si… oh, dios… Necesito leer una historia Frozen-negitoro *O* Alguien escriba esa maravilla, ¡ya! ;w; Oh… creo que me he desviado de la review nwnU, ¡en fin! Muchísimas gracias por la review nwn, SeeU nos seguirá sorprendiendo con sus dotes… maternales sdfgshfsgf. Luka-chan al rescate de nuestra Miku ;w; *se la imagina con traje de super Man pero que diga super L… wait, what*

**MegurineChikane:** *reverencia* Arigatou, Megurine-san! *O* ¡Aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado!*O*

Advertencia: ¡Ugu! Capítulo laaaargo XD me disculpo por eso, pero aquí sabremos también la historia de nuestra Luka-chan, y como se las arreglan para- ¡HABLE DEMASIADO! SJDGSHF, sin más, aquí les dejó el cap nwn.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media. Asimismo Tangled tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

_¿Una rapunzel moderna?_

_Capítulo 2_

La luz de la luna bañaba, a través de la ventana, el rostro durmiente de Miku. Un poco adolorida se levantó del suelo, dejando caer la manta blanca en el camino.

_Esto me gano por dormir en el suelo…_

Cubrió el televisor con una sabana, aún más dormida que despierta, y escondió la caja de películas bajo el sofá de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos apenas despierta, todo lo veía doble, el techo en el suelo y el suelo en el techo. Se llevó una mano a su boca, ya bostezando por 5ta vez. Quería dormir y no levantarse en unas cuantas horas, desvelarse viendo _de nuevo_ aquella película traería sus repercusiones mañana.

Entró a su modesta habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Ya estando en ese punto donde no distingues los sueños de la realidad, escuchó algo que no era habitual en la casa, y mucho menos a estas horas.

_La ventana del pasillo… _

Un flashback vino de repente a su cabeza. La noche anterior había abierto la ventana para limpiarla un poco, y luego cuidadosamente volvió a cerrarla con seguro… o eso creía al menos.

_Pero… le coloqué el seguro… ¿no?_

Miku se apoyó en sus codos y se levantó un poco, tratando de analizar la situación. Se burló de ella misma con una risita y se metió entre las cobijas calentitas. _Madre SeeU debe haber abierto la ventana, debe haberse estado muriendo de calor… vaya tonta, Miku-chan._

Abrazó su almohada y se recostó hasta hallar su posición ideal. Ya de nuevo en el punto donde se desvanece la línea sueños-realidad, la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos, todos sus sentidos alerta.

_Madre SeeU odia abrir las ventanas, ¡incluso cuando hay calor!_

Sintió todo el color desvanecerse de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de otro hecho.

_¡Y ESTAMOS EN INVIERNO! _

-o-o-o-

Luka miró a sus acompañantes una última vez y con pasos agigantados se encaminó a la mansión. Trataba de repasar una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Rin, Gumi y Len. Algo realmente no le cuadraba.

"_¿No les parece que esta casa debería estar un poco más… resguardada?" _ Le preguntó a los chicos, hesitando un poco antes de seguir.

"_Si master nos envío aquí es por algo, Luka-chan" _Le respondió Rin, aunque un poco insegura por sus palabras, también.

"_Rin-chan tiene razón. Master jamás nos enviaría a la ligera a "cualquier" lugar" _Respaldó Gumi.

_Entras, tomas, sales. Entras, tomas, sales._

Sin estar muy convencida aún, llegó al patio de la mansión. Todas las puertas laterales estaban tapadas con tablas de madera al igual que las ventanas, justo como lo indicaban los relatos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus miedos infantiles volvieron. Trató de decirse a sí misma que no eran más que eso, mitos. _Aún así… estoy por averiguarlo. _

Divisó de repente una ventana que no estaba sellada y le indicó a Len a través del walkie-talkie que había encontrado una entrada.

La ventana estaba prácticamente abierta, tal cual como si a alguien se le hubiera olvidado cerrarla. _Esto se pone aún peor. Pero…_

"_Estamos bastante cerca de la casa, ¿han visto algún guardia?"_

_Entras, tomas, sales-_

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y notó rápidamente que se había estado recostando contra la ventana. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza y se separó rápidamente, esperó unos 3 minutos, respirando nerviosamente y suspiró. _Nadie lo ha notad-_

"_¡Luka-chan!" _Sonó su walkie-talkie nuevamente, sacándole otro susto.

"¿Qué demonios, Len? ¿N-no puedes hablar más suave?" Replicó tratando de mantener su tono calmado, pero fallando rotundamente.

"_Es que te estás tomando tu tiempo- Luka-chan, ¿estás nerviosa?" _Se oyeron risas al otro lado del aparato, _"Esto vale oro"_

Luka intensificó el agarre del walkie-talkie, casi rompiéndolo. _Este idiota… ¿por qué demonios no entro él?_

"Lo que sea, Len. Entraré"

"_¡Ya era hora!"_

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de lanzar el walkie-talkie (o a Len) contra la pared. Empujó la ventana y, tomando un poco de aire, entró a la casa.

-o-o-o-

Miku, arropada hasta la cabeza, miraba con recelo la puerta. _Debería ir a cerrarla…Madre se enojará. _

Usando su cobija como abrigo se levantó con pereza.

"Vaya que hace frío… debe estar nevando" Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa triste. Toda esperanza de ver sus amados fuegos artificiales fue abandonada ese mismo día. Miku se llevó una mano a su pecho, sus ojos llorosos.

"Nunca… eso suena a mucho tiempo" Volvió a sonreír sin ánimos. Recordó de repente el motivo de su inquietud y se encamino al largo pasillo.

Nada, solo el silencio la acompañaba.

Miku se dio cuenta de lo decrépita que se veía la casa de noche. Los pasillos parecían no tener fin, los murales de las paredes, a medida que se perdían en la oscuridad de los corredores, se degradaban a negro. La poca luz que entraba entre las rendijas de las tablas que cubrían los enormes ventanales le permitía ver más o menos el camino.

De pequeña, amaba correr por los pasillos, le servían también como escapatoria cuando Madre se enojaba con ella y corría para reprenderla. Jugaba con los jarrones, le hablaba a las esfinges y se sentía acompañada por los cuadros, los cuales veía por horas algunas veces, inventando historias sobre lo que podía estar ocurriendo en ellos.

Pero, a esta hora, todos los recuerdos se esfumaron. Ésta vez solo se sentía acompañada por la oscuridad y la luz ocasional que se filtraba entre las tablas. Una sensación de soledad le oprimió el pecho, era como si… algo le faltara, no estaba segura de qué.

Pronto, sintió gotas resbalar por sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano a su cara y se extrañó al momento.

"¿Por qué estoy llorando?" Se cuestionó. Ya había sucedido varias ocasiones, aunque la mayoría de las veces que lloraba era debido a que Madre SeeU la regañaba, se empezaba a sentir diferente. Algunas veces pasaba cuando se encontraba picando cebollas, de la nada, otras cuando simplemente reposaba en el mueble del gran salón, con la mente en blanco y mirando el techo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la cobija que usaba como abrigo y siguió caminando. Trató de ignorar el molesto sentimiento de su pecho mientras buscaba la famosa ventana, pero falló de nuevo como muchas otras veces. El sentimiento seguía presente allí, en su corazón, y no parecía querer irse pronto.

Divisó la ventana a lo lejos y se acercó a ella, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como puertas de garaje, todo el sentimiento de opresión desvaneciéndose al instante.

_Esta abierta… _

Miró a todos lados nerviosamente y cerró la ventana, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a Madre.

"Al menos no la ha visto" Se dijo en voz alta, tratando de calmarse.

Se rió de sí misma y se dirigió con prisa a la cocina, _un vaso de leche y podré dormir en paz, _pero al ver que la cocina estaba aún más oscura que los corredores, se decidió de una vez por todas a encender las luces, ya había tenido suficiente de la oscuridad por una vida.

Justó cuando tenía su mano en el encendedor, unos ruidos provenientes de un pasillo en el ala sur de la casa hicieron que se detuviera en seco. Analizó un momento la situación, madre SeeU dormía en el ala este, ella, cerca de la cocina, y en el ala sur…

_En el ala sur solo hay salones… la ventana… el ruido… ¡SANTOS PUERROS! ¡ENTRÓ UN CANÍBAL A LA CASA!_

Miku sintió todo el color de su cara desvanecerse como aliento condensado en una noche fría. Madre SeeU se lo había dicho incontables veces cuando era más pequeña.

"_Si dejas las puertas abiertas en las noches, pueden entrar caníbales a la casa y, como es ovbio, nos van a comer, Miku-chan" _Le contaba… o advertía muy "seriamente".

Tomó lo primero que encontró en el almacén de la cocina y se encaminó muy lentamente al ala sur, el ruido persistiendo en la oscuridad. ¿Acaso iba a luchar contra el caníbal? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero despertar a Madre SeeU no era una opción tampoco.

Se acercó a la fuente del ruido, dando 1 paso para adelante y 2 para atrás a medida que avanzaba. Era una de las primeras veces en su corta existencia donde sentía temor, y del verdadero, ya que nunca antes había sucedido algo así.

Pálida como un papel, identificó que el ruido venía exactamente del salón principal, y, a duras penas, obligó a sus pies a avanzar al lugar. Sus manos temblaban, sus pies le fallaban y sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría por el más mínimo sustito que recibiera.

Ya considerablemente cerca del salón, la muchacha se detuvo y se asomó por el arco sin puerta que daba entrada al lugar, sin distinguir nada a parte de muebles y enormes gaveteros de madera tallada donde madre SeeU solía guardar adornos navideños o manteles de mesas que nunca se usaban. Se adentró un poco más aún con los nervios en punta de flor y entrecerró los ojos.

Una silueta parecía estar escudriñando en uno de los gaveteros.

Miku tomó todo el aire que pudo y abandonó toda esperanza de que la silueta pudiera ser SeeU, ya que ella no hacía este tipo de cosas, y menos a estas horas.

_Tal vez si lo espanto…_

Posicionó su mano en el interruptor de la luz y sin dudar lo encendió.

Silencio…

Ninguno de los dos presentes se movió un milímetro. Miku detalló muy bien al perpetrador antes de hacer acción alguna, pero no logró distinguir muy bien su rostro ya que estaba casi cubierto en su totalidad por una capucha negra.

_No parece ser un caníbal… más bien una caníbal… pero… ¡si ni siquiera sé como son!_

Azul profundo se encontró con turquesa claro y ninguna de las dos se atrevió siquiera a articular una palabra.

Luka, por su lado, estaba igual o hasta más petrificada que la peliturquesa. _Mierda… mierda… mierda… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada? ¡Estas cosas no pasan!_

Un walkie-talkie rompió el silencio de la habitación, con la voz exasperada e impaciente de Len haciendo acto de presencia.

"_¡Luka-chan¡ ¡Ya llevas más de 20 allí dentro! Es peligroso, deberías salir"_

Miku, sin salir del asombro la pobre, movió sus ojos de Luka al walkie-talkie y del walkie-talkie de nuevo a Luka, no sabía que pensar, hacer y ahora parecía que había olvidado cómo moverse también.

Luka observó curiosa a la chica, ¿acaso no pensaba moverse? Ya de por sí que la situación era tensa, la chica lo hacía aún más raro.

"Eh…yo solo-" Trató de hablar Luka, solo para ser cortada de repente por la chica que de repente venía corriendo hacia ella.

"¡LARGO LARGO LARGO! ¡ME CONTAMINARÁS!" Gritó Miku mientras avanzaba "peligrosamente" hasta la mujer. Ni ella misma sabía que la había llevado a hacer eso, solo pensaba en que quería que el intruso se largara.

Luka, aún más sorprendida (si es que eso era posible) retrocedió unos pasos, por un momento temerosa, pero al observar el "arma" que portaba la otra chica, dejó escapar una risita involuntaria.

_Se está riendo… esto es malo._

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, intruso-san?" Dijo Miku deteniéndose unos pasos antes y tratando en vano de sonar "amenazante".

"No creo que con un puerro me hagas mucho daño" Respondió burlona señalando a los brazos de Miku, quien llevaba un puerro empuñado como si de una espada se tratara.

_¿Qué…? ¡Se supone que debía traer un cuchillo!_

Miku se detuvo en seco y soltó accidentalmente su "arma". _¿Y ahora qué? _

Luka por su lado, después de analizar la situación rápidamente, se acomodo mejor su capucha y le habló a la peli turquesa.

"Si no dices que estuve aquí, no te haré daño, ¿bien?"

Miku, quien nunca antes había sostenido una conversación con otra persona que no fuera SeeU o varios de sus socios, se halló sin palabras. ¿Estaría bien dejarlo ir así como así? ¿Debería decirle a madre SeeU? Tal vez-

"_¡Miku-chaaaaan! ¿Qué es toda esa gritería?" _Escucharon ambas desde el salón, congelándose a la vez pero por distintas razones.

Miku, al ver que Luka no tenía salida, le hizo seña de que se escondiera en uno de los almacenes o closets del salón. La otra sin chistar le hizo caso y se apresuró.

Respiró varias veces y se acomodó el pijama tratando de verse normal. ¿Por qué de repente había decidido proteger al intruso?

"¡Miku-chan!" Habló de nuevo SeeU, esta vez entrando al salón.

"¡B-b-buenas noches, madre!"

SeeU la miró extrañada, interrogándola con la mirada.

"¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? Escuché gritos"

Miku tragó grueso y jugó con su bata de dormir, pensando en que disparatada decirle.

"Es que algunas veces… ¡Algunas veces hablo con los cuadros!* cuando estoy aburrida suelo contarles…cosas" Le replicó, tratando de fingir convicción. _¡De todas las cosas…!_

Una enorme gota recorrió la cabeza de SeeU, _la verdad es que esta niña es una caja de pandora_… pensó.

"¿Y se puede saber que les "contabas"? No creo que las conversaciones normales se lleven con gritos"

Miku miró al suelo y pensó un poco antes de continuar la disparatada pero su corazón se coló en sus pensamientos y habló primero, olvidándose del verdadero asunto un momento.

"Sobre lo que quería para mi cumpleaños…"

SeeU arrugó la cara en una mueca de clara molestia. En un arranque de rabia se acercó hacía Miku y la sacudió por los hombros.

"!¿ No te dije que te olvidaras de tus tonterías?! ¡Cuántas veces me harás repetirlo, niña!"

"M-madre…. Me haces daño…"

"¡Eres tan insistente! No te basta con haberme oído las primeras 1000 veces, ¿no es cierto?" Gritó de nuevo SeeU. Estaba más o menos cegada por la rabia, aunque no era la primera vez que reprendía a la joven de esta forma.

"No quise-"

"¡Ya es suficiente Miku!" Apretó el agarre que tenía en sus hombros "¡No me quedará otra que encerrarte en tu habitación toda la semana!"

"¡Madre! ¡Me duele!" Lloriqueó Miku, refiriéndose al dolor proveniente de sus hombros. SeeU había encajado sus uñas con fuerza y ya empezaba a doler.

SeeU dejó ir los hombros de la muchacha y se quedó observando el suelo por unos momentos. No estaba arrepentida, o triste, solo se encontraba frustrada. Ya sabía bien que Miku no se daría por vencida con eso, no lo supo prevenir bien desde que estaba pequeña. Se daba coraje repitiéndose a sí misma que entre más dura fuera con la chica, mejor.

"Madre…" la llamó la pequeña, casi tímidamente. "Lo único que quería pedirte de cumpleaños era esa colección de libros de álgebra que le seguía al que tengo"

SeeU la miró de reojo, se relajó un poco y se volvió hacia la pequeña.

"¿Solo eso?"

Miku la estudió un momento, aún temerosa de que se fuera a enojar.

"Sí…"

SeeU cruzó los brazos y suspiró con molestia, ¿y ahora que le diría? Tal vez si le llevaba sus tontos libros la chica se callaría para siempre y no volvería a insistir, ¡hurra! ¡Tal vez había dado en el clavo!

"¿Si te traigo los libros podrías dejar de ser tan persistente con el tema, Miku-chan?" Inquirió, dirigiéndose a la peliturquesa.

Miku la miró a los ojos y asintió. SeeU pareció convencerse y cambió de nuevo a su semblante burlesco.

"Si sabes que tus libros los venden a 2 días de aquí, ¿no? ¡Tu pobre madre va a ir a arriesgarse a la calle para buscar tus libritos! Y tú sigues siendo igual de malagradecida… yare, yare, siempre me hieres, ¡Miku-chan!"

Miku intentó forzar una sonrisa, sabía que estaba bromeando, pero entre el intruso escondido en el armario y sus emociones encontradas, no podía hacer mucho. Respiró y exhaló profundo antes de responder.

"Trataré de ser una buena, hermosa y talentosa como tú, madre SeeU" Recitó como si estuviera leyendo un libreto.

SeeU hizo el ademán de limpiarse una lágrima por orgullo y abrazó a su "hija".

"¿Sabes, Miku-chan? Siempre veo a una mujer talentosa, hermosa y buena, como dices" Dijo, abrazándola más fuerte.

Miku la abrazó también más fuerte, imitándola, y habló con voz esperanzada.

"¿Enserio, madre?"

"Sí, siempre"

"Nunca te voy a fall-"

"¡Claro! ¡Y luego estás tú!" Se burló SeeU, riendo con ganas. Miku solo le respondió con un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

"Debes dejar de tomarte las cosas tan enserio, ¡Miku-chan! Te arrugarás como una pasa" Le pellizcó una de sus mejillas, "En fin, creo que debería ir empacando mis cosas para ir por tus susodichos libros, tardaré unos días"

La chica volvió a forzar una sonrisa y asintió. "Necesitarás ayuda, ¿madre?"

"No hace falta, niña. La pregunta es, ¿estarás bien aquí 3 días?" Inquirió Madre SeeU, un tanto preocupada. Con las intenciones que traía la peliturquesa con su tonta idea de salir, no sabía que podía intentar. Internamente se encogió de hombros y se le vino otra de sus ideas estrafalarias a la cabeza: _le dejaré carteles con imágenes de epidemias y escenas apocalípticas y se quedará quietecilla aquí. _

SeeU se volteó, con claras intenciones de salir del salón.

"Madre, ¿te irás tan rápido?" Le preguntó Miku.

"Ovbio que no, chiquilla. Necesito mi mascarilla de aguacate y una buena noche de sueño o no pondré un pie fuera de esta casa, _¡Oyasumi, _Miku-chan!"

Miku se despidió tímidamente con la mano, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa SeeU volvió a entrar rápidamente al lugar.

"Miku-chan, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo un puerro en el suelo?"

La chica volvió a palidecer y recogió el puerro que yacía en el suelo con sus temblorosas manos.

"¿Es que también le ofreces comida a los cuadros?" Inquirió SeeU con una risita antes de retirarse del salón.

Miku miró el armario y suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el suelo.

"Le debería ofrecer el puerro es a _otra _persona"

-o-o-o-

Luka llevaba más o menos media hora en el armario. Sus extremidades se empezaban a acalambrar y se preguntaba una y otra vez como demonios fue a parar allí. Se supone que sólo se llevaría cosas de valor, pero en vez de eso, terminó escondida en el closet como le había indicado la chica de dos coletas y pelo turquesa, y, como decía ella, de dudosa procedencia.

_¿No se supone que aquí solo vivía la viuda de Hatsune? _

"_Sobre lo que quería para mi cumpleaños…"_

Luka abrió un poco los ojos y pegó más su oreja a la puerta del armario. No podía oír mucho pero se notaba a leguas que estaban teniendo una discusión. _¿Pero qué…? _

Se recostó aún más contra el armario. No podía encender el walkie-talkie o la mujer de afuera la descubriría, pero estaba segura de que los chicos debían estar más que preocupados.

_Kami-sama… por favor, haz que esos 3 no se atrevan a hacer algo estúpido en mi ausencia…_

Jamás, en los 3 años que llevaba de aprendiz en la casa de Master, le había pasado algo parecido. Ni incluso en uno de las misiones más difíciles asignadas por Master, había fallado.

Luka lo recordaba con gracia, ese fue el "Caso Kamui". Entre disfraces de "Maids" y actitudes dulces fingidas, Luka y Gumi habían logrado entrar en la casa de Gakupo Kamui, uno de los hombres más adinerados de Tokio. Gumi, usando sus "encantos" había logrado enamorar al incauto joven, y, cegado por el amor, éste le había revelado las contraseñas de varias cuentas bancarias. Después se saquear una muy notable cantidad de dinero, Luka y Gumi desaparecieron en la oscuridad una noche. A Gumi no le hacía mucha gracia recordar la historia, pero Luka se divertía mucho molestándola con "su futuro esposo rico e idiota"

_Es verdad, _corroboraba Rin, _lo que tiene de rico lo tiene de idiota._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Luka, a pesar de todo, le gustaba pasar el rato con los muchachos de la casa "Vocaloid" (el nombre que les había asignado Master a los chicos, vaya dios a saber por qué), había crecido con ellos y eran su única familia.

De pequeña, había quedado huérfana. De su temprana infancia sólo recordaba las peleas en el orfanato donde vivió hasta los 6 años, donde no pasaba un día sin que arrastrara a algún niño o niña por la tierra, y los castigos que le asignaban, como arrodillarse sobre granos de arroz o agacharse con los brazos extendidos, un ladrillo en cada mano.

Aunque hubo un día que ella recordaba muy bien. Fue una tarde de invierno, donde el frio calaba hasta en los huesos. Ella se encontraba dibujando, cosa que amaba hacer a pesar que nadie le había enseñado como hacerlo, cuando un hombre con traje "gracioso" (como ella le gustaba llamarle) entró al cuarto de los niños.

El hombre parecía escanear la habitación con sus ojos. Luka se quedó mirándolo de pies a cabeza hasta que un empujón la sacó abruptamente de su trance.

"_¿Ahora qué quieres, Luna?" _

La aludida solo intensificó su sonrisa, tomando uno de los dibujos de Luka con sus manos.

_¿Qué te crees que estás-"_

"_Mitte mitte, Oliver-Kun, ¡Luka-chan está tratando de aprender a pintar!" _Exclamó mientras agitaba el dibujo como si de un trapo sucio se tratara.

"_¡Alguien debería enseñarla!"_ Agregó el otro niño, fijándose con cuidado en el dibujo.

Luka había dibujado un pulpo rosa, una comida que le gustaba bastante, solo por el hecho de que se estaba muriendo de hambre y también porque le causaba gracia.

"_¡Y dibujó un pulpo! Además, se parece a tu cabello, ¡feo, horroroso y extraño!" _Dijo la pequeña rubia con dos orejas de conejo.

Luka apretó el puño hasta el punto de hacerse daño en su mano.

"_Luna, dámelo"_

"_¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a la Madre Mako? Vamos, hazlo" _Amenazó la chiquilla.

"_¡Igual jamás te harán caso!" _Parloteó el niño de sombrero blanco.

Al ver que Luka no se movía de su sitio, Luna tomó el dibujo y lo partió a la mitad, ganándose una mirada entre asombro y rabia por parte de la pelirosada.

Sin que alguno de los dos niños pudiera preverlo, Luka ya se había lanzado encima de la otra niña, tomándola de las orejas y de sus cabellos con fuerza.

"_¡SUELTAME! ¡MADRE MAKO! ¡MADRE MAKO!" _Chilló. Luka se calmó un poco, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse de la niña, tres monjas ya la tenían bien agarrada de los brazos.

"_¿De nuevo, Luka?" _

"_¿Es que acaso nunca cambias?"_

"_¡Eres terrible! ¿Te das cuenta del daño que haces?"_

Luka solo se dejó caer en el suelo, esperando sin más el castigo seguro que le asignarían, cuando unos pasos que no supo reconocer se acercaron a toda la conmoción.

"_Es ella"_ Declaró firme y seco una voz masculina.

Luka levantó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre a quien había estado mirando antes.

Las monjas se miraron entre sí preocupadas y hasta trataron de persuadir al hombre, pero no había manera de que cediera. Rato después, le indicaron a la pelirosa que empacara sus pertenencias, y, más confundida que nunca, partió del orfanato de la mano del "hombre con traje gracioso"

Varias horas de carretera más tarde, llegó a una casa bastante grande, bien decorada y con un ambiente muy cálido.

"_¡Master-san! ¡Master-san! ¿Quién es esa chica?" _Llamaba una extraña niña con cabello rojo en forma de taladro, recogido en dos simpáticas coletas, de la mano con otra más pequeña que apenas caminaba, de cabello verde oscuro corto.

"_Ella es Luka, Teto-chan. Espero que sean buenas amigas"_ Replicó el hombre, dejando su maletín caer en el suelo e invitando a Luka, quien se encontraba rígida en el pórtico y temblando, a que se adentrara en la casa _"No hay que ser tímidos Luka-chan, todos seremos buenos amigos. ¿Dónde están Rin y Len, Teto-chan?"_

"_Durmiendo en sus cunas junto a Miki-chan, ¡master-san!"_

El hombre sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos a la niña.

"_Has sido una gran niñera, Teto-chan. Ahora te encargo a Luka, creo que tú, Kaito y ella serán buenos amigos"_

Desde ese día, Luka vivió en la casa Vocaloid como parte de la familia, viendo crecer a los otros niños y jugando con ellos desde su más tierna infancia. Master estaba ocupado la gran parte del tiempo, por lo que Kaito, un chico de cabello azulado un año mayor que Luka, Teto y ella se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a ser "niñeras". Master se ocupó de la educación de los mayores personalmente y fue su tutor particular, por lo que Luka podría entrar a la universidad que quisiera con tan solo presentar un examen, debido a sus excelsos conocimientos inculcados por master en todas las áreas.

Justo al alcanzar los 16 años, Master solicitó una pequeña "audiencia" con todos los jóvenes de la mansión Vocaloid, ya que eran lo suficientemente mayores como para entender lo que tenía que decirles. Para sorpresa de todos, Master les reveló su verdadero oficio, era un estafador profesional. No como esos que encuentras en la calle y te estafan con el cambio después de comprar dulces, me refiero a un verdadero estafador profesional, un bandido que había chantajeado al menos 4 empresas importantes.

Al principio todos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero después de pensarlo un poco llegaron a aceptarlo con el tiempo. Conforme fueron pasando los años, Master entrenó a todos sus chicos en el ámbito de la delincuencia, les enseñó sus mejores maniobras, como estafar fácilmente una industria y hasta como entrar en una casa a robar pertenencias sin dejar un solo cabello como evidencia.

Luka seguía dudando, pero sabía que Master no era una mala persona. Había sacado a 7 niños de la miseria y los había criado el mismo con cariño, no para beneficio personal, sino como deseo propio, ya que no los obligaba a participar en su "negocio"

_Y el resto es historia…_ se dijo a sí misma, _si Master nos dejó sus mejores tácticas… ¿Cómo es que acabe escondida en el closet de esta casona?_

Luka recostó su cabeza en sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas. Ya no oía la discusión en el salón y se alivió un poco. Sin embargo, el silencio la extrañaba. Lo único que atino a escuchar fue el ocasional ruido de fuegos artificiales. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

_Probablemente es una boda… o hay gente impaciente que no se aguanta hasta año nuevo._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de asomarse por las puertas del armario, oyó el inconfundible sonido de unas llaves cerrando el ropero.

"¿Q-que te crees que estás haciendo, niña? ¡¿Por qué rayos me estás encerrando?!"

Solo se oyó silencio afuera. Luka comenzaba a desesperarse y pateó con molestia el mueble.

"¡¿Hola¡? ¡Se bien que estás allí afuera! ¿Por qué me estás encerrando?" Pidió saber con desespero e impaciencia.

_Ahora sí que estoy en problemas._

Una débil y tímida voz se escuchó del lado de afuera. Luka tuvo que pegar su oreja de nuevo contra las puertas del armario para poder entender lo que decía.

"¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!"

"… no te voy a dejar ir…aún, t-tengo una idea"

_¿Y ahora qué demonios?_

-o-o-o-

Una vez que Madre SeeU se hubo marchado, Miku recordó de repente que tenía a una extraña escondida en el closet.

Se abrazó los brazos, tenía frío y mucho. Su manta-abrigo estaba en algún pasillo de la casa y ahora mismo no iría por él. Justo cuando estaba por ir a avisarle al intruso que no había peligro, un ruido muy familiar la hizo estremecer.

_Un… un fuego artificial. Pero… aún no es…_

Corrió a toda velocidad a la ventana sellada del salón y se asomo entre las tablas, apenas veía el exterior.

_¡Acabo de oír otro! _

Con su corazón a mil, llevó una mano hasta su pecho. Su mirada denotaba felicidad, ilusión e inocencia, de nuevo olvidándose de la intrusa en su ropero.

Cuando no sonaron más, Miku miró al armario, y una idea pareció venir a ella con la rapidez de una bola de nieve lanzada rápidamente.

_Voy a ir a ver esos fuegos artificiales._

Sin que el inquilino se diera cuenta, Miku revolvió los gaveteros, entre adornos, cajas y papeles, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Se acercó temerosa al armario y pasó llave. No podía dejar que se le escapara, y menos ahora que la idea de su vida había invadido su cabeza.

"_¿Q-que te crees que estás haciendo, niña? ¿Por qué rayos me estás encerrando?"_

La muchacha empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión y estaba a punto de quitar la llave, cuando la imagen de los fuegos artificiales (que había contemplado, como cada año, en el techo a escondidas y por muy corto tiempo) se disparó en su cabeza. _No… esto tiene que funcionar._

"_¡¿Hola!? ¡Se bien que estás allí afuera! ¿Por qué me estás encerrando?" _

_Y si me contamino… podría morir por una enfermedad… pero, no se ve enferma… ¿Y si me cazan? No volveré a ver a madre SeeU... ¡santos puerros! ¿Y si madre SeeU se entera? ¡Me va a encerrar por una semana! Pero… ella se irá por 3 días, es conveniente…_

Ajena a las protestas por parte de la persona encerrada, Miku siguió divagando en todas las posibilidades que tenía su plan de fallar. Tenía las de perder, sí, pero iría a ver sus susodichos fuegos artificiales y ni 3 tsunamis podrían pararla, nunca se había sentido tan segura en toda su vida.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Habló tímidamente al closet.

"_¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!" _Reclamó la otra chica desde el closet.

"… no te voy a dejar ir…aún, t-tengo una idea"

_Silencio…_

"_¿Qué…? ¡Si no me dejas salir de aquí te juro que-"_

"Intrusa-san, solo q-quiero que me ayudes con algo…" Habló con miedo, casi temblando. Era la primera vez en su vida que pedía algo con seriedad y, pues, le estaba costando horrores.

"_¿Crees que te voy a ayudar si me tienes confinada aquí?"_

Miku abrió los ojos como platos. _Tal vez no quiera… _

"Si n-no lo haces, gritaré y Madre vendrá y lo contaré todo" Mintió. Ni en un trillón de años haría eso, pero tenía que presionar a la intrusa.

"_¡Serás idio- bien, bien, ¿Qué rayos quieres?" _

Miku miró al suelo y luego al armario. Tenía que articular bien sus palabras o no convencería a la intrusa de ayudarla con su "gran" plan.

"¿S-sabes los fuegos… los fuegos artificiales?"

Casi pudo percibir la mirada confundida de Luka desde afuera.

"_¿Qué con ellos?" _Inquirió.

"S-si me llevas a verlos y me cuidas de los caníbales, y las enfermedades, no le diré nada a madre SeeU, y luego podrás irte" Le explicó, jugando con sus dedos y sonrojándose un poco.

Pasaron 10, 15, 30 segundos y la pelirosada aún no respondía. _Rayos… creo que la asusté, _pensó.

"… _¿Enfermeda -? ¿Por qué… por qué no los vas a ver tú sola? Espera, ¿has dicho caníbales?" _Respondió por fin la otra chica, más desconcentrada que nunca. Nunca había oído tantas palabras sin sentido juntas en una oración. _¿Le faltará un tornillo a esta chica?_

"No puedo… deseo ir a un lugar donde pueda verlos en todo su esplendor, esa es toda mi petición, intrusa-san" Culminó Miku, haciendo una reverencias de disculpas a pesar de que Luka no podría verla.

Otros 15 segundos pasaron antes de que Luka volviera a hablar. Ésta, tomando aire y suspirando por costumbre, recostó su cabeza en una de sus manos. _Solo debo llevarla a ver sus estúpidos fuegos artificiales y fin de la historia. Puedo decirle a Master que se trata de una amiga… pero, ¿y los chicos? Demonios… si no acepto, la mocosa se pondrá a gritar._

"_Bien, te llevaré a ver tus alabados fuegos artificiales. PERO, una vez que acabe todo, te irás por tu lado, y yo por el mío, ¿trato?"_

Los ojos de Miku se llenaron de ilusión, y, sin poder aguantarlo, dio un saltito de felicidad. La verdad era que no esperaba conseguirlo tan fácil, pero ya que intrusa-san había accedido…

"¡Debes jurarlo por el dedito!" exclamó infantilmente la chica, extendiendo su brazo hacia la puerta con emoción.

"_Estoy encerrada, ¿recuerdas?" _Le recordó Luka, aguantando una risita ante la ingenuidad de la joven, "_Tal vez si me libera-"_

"¡De ninguna manera!" Interrumpió bruscamente, "debemos esperar a que madre SeeU se vaya…"

Luka golpeó una vez más su cabeza contra la madera.

"_Debes estar bromeando…"_

-o-o-o-

2 horas más tarde, exactamente a las 5 de la madrugada, SeeU se despedía de Miku antes de partir a la prefectura de Kagawa, en la isla de Shikoku, bastante lejos de Tokio. Tendría que tomar un barco después para llegar, solo allí vendían el susodicho libro de álgebra que tanto "anhelaba" Miku.

"¿Podrás cuidarte sola, Miku-chan?" Repitió por décima cuarta vez SeeU a Miku.

"Sí, m-madre" trató de no tartamudear la muchacha, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no podía dejar que madre SeeU lo notara.

"Miku-chan," levantó una ceja "¿Estás bien?"

Miku forzó una sonrisa y abrazó a madre SeeU, para sorpresa de la última… y tal vez un poco para Miku también, ni ella misma se espero esa acción.

"E-es solo que te extrañare, madre"

SeeU le pellizcó una de sus mejillas.

"¿Quién no me extrañaría? ¡No sobrevivirías una semana aquí sin mí! En fin, te dejé notas sobre lo maravillosa que soy pegadas a tu cuarto, en el refrigerador también, en caso de que me llegues a extrañar, puedes leerlas… y releerlas" Le dijo, tomando su flamante maleta amarilla con brillantina. Quien viera de lejos la escena diría que la mujer se estaba despidiendo para irse unos cuantos meses. Pero no, esos 3 maletines y 2 bolsos de mano eran tan solo el equipaje para 2 días.

"¡Nos vemos, Miku-chan! Ya sabes, ¡los caníbales, insectos gigantes y epidemias asechan! La casa es-"

"… Lo mejor" Completó Miku con una media sonrisa mientras miraba a Madre marcharse en su auto naranja chillón.

Cuando vio que la mujer estaba lo suficientemente lejos, corrió con todo lo que su alma le permitía al salón principal, buscando las llaves del ropero en su bolsillo y dirigiéndose al mismo con pasitos pequeños.

"Intrusa-san, voy a a-abrir" avisó.

"_¡Ya era hora!"_ Replicó una molesta Luka. Ya no sentía sus piernas y tenía un dolor de espalda del infierno. Se las había tenido que ingeniar para informarles a Len, Rin y Gumi (los cuales estaban al borde de la desesperación) que todo estaba "Bien" y que saldría en un rato (_y por fin)_ de la casa, dejándolos en el sitio ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que le había tomado tanto tiempo.

Miku giró la llave y abrió lentamente la puerta.

_Es… es muy linda._

Al abrirla, se encontró con la mirada entre molesta- incómoda de Luka. Sin la capucha de su chaqueta, pudo apreciar su hermoso cabello rosado, del color de los árboles de cerezo, y sus facciones finas que hacían juego con sus ojos azul profundo.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara, niña?" Inquirió la pelirosada mientras salía del armario. Se estiró y bostezó. Sabía que era peligroso que la pequeña la viera sin estar cubierta por su capucha, pero por alguna extraña razón que no supo explicar, confiaba en ella. No pensaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo malo.

"N-no, intrusa-san. S-solo…" Dijo mientras miraba al suelo, ya como un reflejo.

_Vaya que es tímida, _pensó Luka.

"También tengo un nombre, mocosa"

"¡Y yo no me llamo mocosa!" Hizo un puchero la menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_Se siente tan natural hablar con ella… _

Miku ya había empacado un pequeño maletín (robado de Madre) con algunas cosas que pensó que necesitaría en su "aventura". Se aseguró de dejar abierta la única ventana que no estaba sellada (y la que ocasionó todo el lío) abierta para poder entrar después.

Mientras ambas se dirigían a la ventana, Luka divisó algo que captó inmediatamente su atención y paro de repente.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó confundida Miku.

Luka se acercó a su objetivo y lo examino mejor. _Esto es…_

"¿Intrusa-san?"

"Chiquilla, cambio de planes" Anunció Luka, una sonrisa pícara plasmada en su cara "Yo te llevo a ver tus fuegos artificiales Y tú me dejas llevarme esto"

Miku pareció estar confundida unos momentos y luego asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Es solo una caja, puedes llevártela. Creo que madre tampoco notará que no está"

Luka quedó estupefacta. Miró a Miku de nuevo y se encaminó rápido a la ventana, tratando de no pensar mucho en el asunto. _Vaya familia de locos…_

Cuando Miku sintió la nieve tocar su pie, se regocijó. Al principio la sintió suave, luego fría y después…

"_¡ITTAI!" _

Luka, quien ya iba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, se volteó preocupada y corrió al lado de la chica.

"¿Y ahora que sucede?"

"Q-quema… mi pie…"

La mayor miró hacia los pies de la chica y se palmeó la cara.

"¡Serás idiota! ¡No traes zapatos!"

_Fin del capítulo 2. _

_*1: Referencia a Frozen, cuando Anna estaba tan aburrida que hablaba con los retratos._

**Y…y, ¿Qué les pareció? La opción de dar batazos, amenazas de muerte, **_**otambiendejarunareview dusfsdjgfsdfsd**___**sigue vigente nwnU. En el próximo capítulo, empieza el negitoro de verdad o Nuestra bandida Luka y la ingenua Miku… ¡no puedo esperar!*O* Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y a los que leyeron, los invito a dejar una nwn realmente me inspiran *O***

**Ou! ¡Por cierto! Sevenminds y yo los invitamos a leer nuestra historia de Frozen-Negitoro que próximamente estaremos publicando aquí nwn (siguiendo con los cuentos de Disney… dfgshdfs ¡no podemos evitarlo!) Tengan una bonita noche/día/tarde/madrugada (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo, infinitas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, alertas y agregarlo a favoritos! ¡No puedo dejar de agradecerles, minna-san! También infinitas disculpas por el retraso ;-; con el inicio del nuevo trimestre en la uni me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir *llora el nilo*

Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo como no tienen idea ;u; no espere recibir tantas y me dio tanto júbilo leerlas una por una con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara sfgsdhfgsdg, wah n,w,n.

**Kotobuki Meiko: **¡Konnichiwa, Meiko-san! *O* Muchísimas gracias por el review nwn. Nunca dejaré de reír con enredados XD Respecto a las correcciones, 1) ¡No sé como deje pasar eso por alto ;-;! Debo arreglarlo pronto… y 2) ¡Siii!, anteriormente había leído varias historias donde usaban comillas, estoy considerando cambiarlo a guiones largos, pero tendría que cambiar los otros dos capítulos y sjhsjfhsd ;w; -se da con un puerro- ¡en fin! Te recomiendo encarecidamente Frozen nwn en mi opinión, ¡es igual de divertida que enredados! Me reí millones de veces y a la vez sentí lást- ¡Mucho spoiler! Debes verla *O*. Jaja, SeeU es una malvada madre XD torturando a Miku-chan desde tiempos inmemorables con caníbales y demás… ¡Y sí! La pobre Luka no sabe en qué enorme lío se metió XD y lo que le espera… nwn. Creo que hice la review _un poco_ larga nwnU Muchas gracias por leer Meiko-san! (PD: ¡Amo tus historias! "¿Por qué a mí?" no deja de encantarme ;w;)

**Seven Minds: **Es que madre SeeU es un caso serio XD, es hora de poner sus dotes maternales a prueba ÒwÓ. Más drama (porque soy muy cruel! Muahahahahaha! *se ahoga*) is coming son(?) ¡Pero hey!, comedia también XD, Luka no se va a librar tan fácil de esto nwn. ¡Muchísimas gracias por la review! Bye-bye owo

**xKyoChii: **¡Arigatou, Kyo-chan! Veremos lo que el mundo cruel(?) le depara a nuestra adorable Miku nwn ¡SeeU nos descubrirá y nos destruirá a todos! Oh… que dios tenga piedad de nosotros ;-;. ¡Espero que te quedes enganchada con esta historia y agradezco con mi kokoro tu review! Bye-bye y gracias una vez más!

**Kyoko: **¡Aw! ¡Me hace tan feliz tu review, Kyoko-san! ¡Aquí te traigo el capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes!

**MegurineChikane :** De nuevo, ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! Como dije, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo cada capítulo con cariño ;w; Todos queremos una Luka en el armario(?) Solo que no enojada porque podría ser peligroso nwnU Gustosa acepto tu inviteichon(¿) al patito modosito, haremos una super fiesta (?) *O* Posdata de la posdata: Deberíamos formar ese club o_o

**Anialexa: **¡Anialexa-san! *O* Gracias por tu kawai review nwn. La modestia de mamá SeeU hace que hasta las margaritas se arrodillen sin más ante ella (¿) ;-; Yeah, ¡Negitoro FTW!*OOO* ¡Nos leemos y de nuevo, muchas gracias!

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi****: **Adoro tu nombre, NekoHatsune-san *O*, De verdad gracias por tus amables palabras y espero verte por acá de nuevo nwn.

**RinMegurine:** El negitoro nos atrae a todos con su fuerza misteriosa! y su ternura… y su akhdsjkfsd, mejor me detengo, no terminaré nunca XD. ¡Oh dios! ;w; pondré ese trofeo en mi mesita de noche, lo contemplaré todas las noches y seré infinitamente feliz ;w;. SeeU es una madre única XD durante este fic, no dejará de sorprenderte ;w;… al igual que los "caníbales" a los que tanto les teme nuestra pequeña peliturquesa. Por fin Miku le echará una mirada al mundo exterior y vaya que eso si será un desmadre XD, espero verte por acá de nuevo ;w; ten un lindo día/noche/tarde (?)

**Freya-chan: **Gracias por tu review, ¡freya-chan! De verdad espero que este cap también te guste *O*

Bien, creo que son todas nwn. Sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que involucra madres bastante peculiares, caníbales y una pobre pelirosada que no sabe como acabo en todo este enredo.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media. Asimismo, la base de esta historia, "Tangled" no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

_Capítulo 3_

_¿Una moderna rapunzel?_

El sol apenas se asomaba entre las nubes. Para completar el ambiente, los pequeños copos de nieve que no dejaban de caer cubrían de blanco los techos de las casas de Tokio.

Después de ir por su calzado, Miku volvió a salir por la misma ventana de su casa… su hogar en los últimos dieciséis años. Le dedico una mirada un tanto melancólica, estaba asustada, sí, pero eso no la detuvo de pisar de nuevo el suelo y cerrar la ventana de la casa que la aprisionó por tantos años. Tomó con sus manos temblorosas su valija, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta que por más que lo intentara, no podía levantarla.

"Ugu…" Hizo un puchero mientras insistentemente trataba de levantarla.

La otra mujer presente notó que la pequeña luchaba en vano contra su maleta. Rodó los ojos, se acomodó su abrigo y fue hasta la peliturquesa que no había movido ni un pobre centímetro el equipaje.

"¿Qué tanto llevas allí, niña?" Inquirió mientras examinaba la valija de lejos.

"¡Tengo un nombre, intrusa-san!"

Luka bufó y levantó la maleta con un poco de esfuerzo. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso empacó piedras allí? Pesaba más que la "caja" que la peliturquesa tan tranquilamente le había dejado llevarse.

"Lo mismo digo" Replicó, dejando la maleta volteada en el suelo "¿Qué llevas allí?"

"Solo lo… necesario" hizo una mueca avergonzada. Bien, tal vez había empacado más de lo necesario, pero no sabría que le esperaba allí afuera, después de todo. 'Mejor más que menos, Miku.'

Luka miró la maleta nuevamente, un tanto extrañada. Parecía ser _demasiado_ peso para un viaje de tan solo 3 días.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó, abriendo el cierre sin permiso de la otra chica.

"¡Pero qué haces-!"

Luka parpadeó varias veces confundida. La maleta estaba llena de ollas de cocina, libros, cobijas, sabanas, ¿puerros…? ¡Incluso una silla! ¿Acaso pensaba que se iría de viaje por 1 año al campo?

"… No te estás mudando." Dijo Luka estupefacta, sin dejar de mirar la maleta. "¿Para qué necesitarás una olla? ¿O libros de algebra? ¡Por dios! Hasta llevas un espejo de baño y comida para una semana, mocosa."

Miku apretó su vestido e hizo un puchero, ¡encima que abre su maleta sin permiso se atreve a curiosear en ella! Quién sabe que podría necesitar allá afuera.

"Ya te lo dije, es necesario" anunció firme, realmente convencida que necesitaría todos esos cacharros. Así tuviera que cargar la maleta a rastras no dejaría ni una olla. "¡Y no me digas mocosa, empieza a molestarme!"

La chica mayor suspiró más fuerte que de costumbre.

"No vas a necesitar la silla" habló mientras sacaba el objeto plegable de la valija, "tampoco las ollas y los artículos de baño"

"¡Deja de sacar cosas! No puedo dejar-"

"Con un libro que lleves, si es que te aburres, bastará. El espejo puede romperse y será un problema" Siguió sacando cosa tras cosas, dejándolas en el suelo a la vez que cerraba la maleta- Se llevó una mano a la frente y inhaló aire. "Ya veremos qué hacemos con la comida… también será un lío"

"¡Pero! Harán falta, si dejo algo-"

Luka la interrumpió de nuevo, pasándole la valija y caminando a la calle. Sin poder protestar más, Miku la siguió rápidamente.

"No puedo dejar las cosas allí… ¿no se vería raro una silla y un espejo en pleno jardín?"

"Me vale" Contestó Luka desinteresada, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en la casa. Si no apresuraba se metería en un lío… más del que ya estaba metida.

'¿Cómo les explicaré esto?' Habló para sí misma.

"_No diré ni una palabra sobre esto" _Le había asegurado la chica. Seguía teniendo sus dudas, era una completa extraña. 'Una completa extraña que puede delatarme en cualquier momento… pero…'

Le dirigió una mirada a Miku. La muchacha miraba a todos lados entre asombrada e ilusionada mientras caminaban, sin darse cuenta que arrastraba su maleta contra la tierra y se llenaba ella misma de lodo. La escena le resultó tan tierna que no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. La sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó al recordar que tenía asuntos pendientes.

Sacó su celular desde el fondo del abrigo y marcó rápidamente el número de Gumi. Lo que le esperaba…

"¡LUKA! ¡MALDITA SEA!" Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea 2 repiques después, "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? ¡¿En donde andabas?! No me digas que…"

Luka cubrió el parlante del aparato con su mano antes de que la voz de Gumi le hiciera daño permanente a sus tímpanos. Pensando en que respuesta le daría, o más bien por donde empezaría a explicar su situación, situó el teléfono en su oído de nuevo, empezaría por calmar a Gumi, en primer lugar.

"Gumi, respira. Tuve algunos… contratiempos, pero ya estoy en camino al centro. Necesito hablar con ustedes"

"Jamás tardas tanto tiempo en un mandado, Luka" Esta vez fue Rin la que habló, "¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Te cacharon en plena misión? Dime que no, _onegai…_"

"Si me hubieran descubierto no estaría hablando contigo, ¡idiota!" Se masajeó la sien, "¿Podemos vernos en _takazawa,_ por favor?"

"_¡La cacharon y no quiere decirnos!"___Escucho decir a Len al fondo _"Seguro viene de la comisaría por allanamiento de morada, sabía que este día llegaría"_

Cuerda de… por supuesto que no la habían cazado, a Luka Megurine no la descubren ni los canes en una misión importante. Bueno… no del todo.

"¡Imbécil…! S-solo vayan al café, llegaré allá en una media hora"

"_¿Te pagó la fianza Kaito, Luk-" _No alcanzó a oír a Len mientras cerraba su teléfono apretando al pobre con fuerza. Si pensaba con cuidado la situación, ¿Cómo les explicaría el asunto a los demás? 'Si master se entera… ¡Joder! ¡Master!'

Se recostó contra un farol de la acera, su mirada perdida en la nada. Cada vez hacía más frio y la nieve no ayudaba mucho.

Pronto recordó que no se encontraba sola y buscó a la peliturquesa con la mirada. Sería el colmo que la chica hubiese salido corriendo después de oírla gritando por el teléfono...

Se volteó un poco y diviso a la susodicha, quien ni se había enterado de su conversación, gritos o insultos, jugando con la nieve en el suelo. La sostenía en sus manos y a los segundos la soltaba, chillaba un poco y repetía la acción sonriendo, contemplando la nieve como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Luka y se quedó mirándola unos segundos más, la escena pareciéndole curiosa, ¿será que nunca había visto la nieve? ¿O solo le agradaba mucho el invierno?

Al comenzar a arderle las manos, Miku examinó su entorno con detenimiento. La gente pasaba apresurada y otros con calma, conversando con algún acompañante. Se puso en pie y miro a todos lados, esperando encontrar algo que siempre había querido ver de cerca, aparte de sus fuegos artificiales. Al hallar su objetivo juntó sus manos y una sonrisa victoriosa adorno su cara.

"¡Allí están!" Exclamó alto y alegre, inconscientemente.

Desorientada por el repentino entusiasmo, Luka se acercó a la muchacha y trató de observar el punto que con tanto anhelo contemplaba la otra.

"¿Qué miras?" Inquirió confundida.

"¡Los uniformados!"

_¿…Qué?_

Un poco más lejos estaban un par de estudiantes, probablemente de alguna secundaria cercana, dirigiéndose a la escuela parloteando, riendo o simplemente en silencio.

"¿Te refieres a los estudiantes?"

"¡Sí! Su vestimenta es linda, ¿no crees? Me gustaría usarla algún día"

Cada cosa que esta chica decía, cada cosa que contaba, no hacía más que extrañar a Luka y dejarla con un millón de preguntas. La miró con mucho detenimiento y por fin se decidió a preguntar, algo aquí no estaba bien.

"¿No vas a la escuela?"

Miku le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste plasmada.

"Nunca he ido a una escuela, siempre he querido, pero…" Le echo una ojeada a la casa, su enorme fachada visible a pesar de que se encontraba unas dos cuadras más atrás, "…pero, nunca pude asistir"

Luka movió su cabeza de lado y decidió no preguntar más del asunto, aunque tuviera una enorme curiosidad. ¿Jamás… dijo? ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Por qué!?

"Como sea… debemos irnos, ya te buscaré un lugar donde quedarte. ¿No traes dinero tampoco, verdad?" Dijo Luka, mientras escribía un texto en su celular rápidamente.

"Yo… no. ¡Pero puedo pagarte después!"

"¿Con qué? ¿Con puerros?" Bufó la pelirosada.

"¡Lo decía en serio!"

La mayor guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro y su mirada se perdió en las calles. Al igual que la peliturquesa, estaba nerviosa, pero por diferentes razones. Millones de escenarios se disparaban en su cabeza y ya tenía al menos 5 diálogos preparados ante el inminente interrogatorio de los chicos… y muy probablemente de master. La situación en sí era absurda para Luka, ya que, si lo meditaba un poco, podría haberse librado muy fácilmente. Tantos años entrenada para defensa personal y a como escapar a situaciones parecidas y una chica que se defendía con un puerro echó todo el entrenamiento a la basura. Y encima le había ofrecido estadía…

"Claro que no se van a tragar el cuento de que se trata de una amiga…" Masculló entre dientes.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Inquirió la pequeña, que desde hace rato ya la miraba curiosa.

Cada minuto que pasaba empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión final. Después de todo, le estaba confiando su seguridad a una completa extraña. Al observar el rostro pensativo de la pelirosa, se replanteó la idea de volver a casa.

_Tal vez madre tenga razón, la casa… es lo mejor._

"Nada" Contestó Luka enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Miku sintió tremendas ganas de voltearse y correr a la "seguridad" de la casa. Se sentía contrariada, por un lado quería ir y cumplir su sueño, la pasada hora era apenas era una probada de todas las cosas que quería ver, pero por otro, el concepto y la falsa seguridad que creía que le propinaba su vivienda le anegó. Tenía marcado en su cabeza con tinta indeleble que en el momento que pusiera un pie fuera, cosas malas pasarían.

Se volvió hacia la otra chica y captó de nuevo su mirada nerviosa. No quería ocasionarle problemas y se replanteó toda la situación.

_En primer lugar… la obligué._

Luka parecía estar esperando algo con impaciencia, abrazándose a sí misma ya que a cada segundo comenzaba a hacer más frio. Condujo sus ojos a donde estaba parada la otra chica y al momento notó su mirada temerosa y dudosa. Levantó una ceja y se acercó un poco a ella.

"¿Tienes frio, mocosa?" Intento decir, pensando que al segundo la pequeña le reclamaría por el insulto, pero no fue así. Esa mirada seguía allí y Luka empezaba a preocuparse. "Oye… ¿estás bien?"

Pasaron unos segundos y Miku no contestó. Sin entender ni un puerro de lo que le sucedía, Luka desvió la conversación, intentando ganar una respuesta, ya que algo parecía estar molestando a la peliturquesa.

"Oh, no me has dicho tu nombre" esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, "si me lo dices, puede que considere dejar de llamarte mocosa".

Miku se encontró con los ojos de Luka, un tinte de preocupación en ellos. Se sintió estúpida por un momento, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo le había estado hablando mientras ella se debatía entre volver o no.

"Miku, Dahee Miku" Replicó, tratando de imitar el gesto de la otra y sonreír.

_¿…Dahee? ¿Qué no es la casa Hatsune?_

"¿…Dahee?" Inquirió en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Miku levantó una ceja y entendió al instante. Después de todo, es un apellido bastante raro o… "extranjero" en Japón

"Mi madre es coreana" Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Otra vez con madre. Debe ser hija de alguna sirvienta coreana de la casa…_

Miku clavó su mirada al suelo, encontrándolo la cosa más interesante del mundo por el momento. La idea seguía latente en su cabeza, escuchó a Luka hablar de nuevo pero no llego a distinguir más que sonido distorsionado.

_Es lo mejor… es lo mejor…_

"¿Eh? Creo que no me escuchas-"

"Creo… creo que esto ha sido mala idea, debería irme… lamento las molestias" Interrumpió y anunció bajito, mientras daba pasos apresurados a su casa. No… no, esto no fue buena idea, ¿Qué demonio la poseyó para anunciar sus planes y, encima, convencer a la extraña? Con suerte y si caminaba rápido la chica no la seguiría.

Cada paso que daba hacía la dirección conocida la hacían ahogarse en "ese" sentimiento que la atormentaba a menudo, esa conocida opresión en el pecho. Se mordió el labio para no dejar salir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, diciéndose en vano que todo había sido una idea estúpida.

Al oír la voz de la pelirosa apuró más su andar. _Es una idea estúpida, ya se irá… ya se irá._

"¿Qué suced-? ¡Detente!" La llamó, pero Miku hizo caso omiso y arrastró la valija como pudo sin dejar de caminar rápido, ahora corriendo. En un descuido, las lágrimas se le escaparon y maldijo por lo bajo.

_Justo ahora…_

Al levantar la mirada vio la gran entrada de la mansión, pero en vez de encontrar desesperado alivio o tranquilidad, sintió como el sentimiento se intensificaba.

Lanzó la maleta al suelo y cayó de rodillas al mismo. Muchas memorias pasaron por su cabeza, todas con una cosa en común.

"_Madre, ¡esta soleado! ¿Podemos salir?"_

"_¿Puedo ir con los otros niños a la escuela?"_

"_¿Puedo…?"_

"_No quiero quedarme aquí…"_

Se llevó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, tratando en vano de que las escenas proyectadas en su mente se disolvieran. Esta vez fue mucho más fuerte que las otras, una mezcla de nervios, desespero, tristeza, anhelo se mezclaron y Miku, sin saber manejar tantas emociones en un instante, empezó a tener una crisis. De repente el aire le comenzó a faltar y apago todo lo exterior a ella, ya no oía a la pelirosa corriendo tras ella, ya no sentía la nieve en sus piernas, y, lo más importante, ya no veía la casa ante ella.

Entre tantos flashes, palabras, imágenes y sonidos, un recuerdo sobresalió de entre los otros.

Una pequeña Miku en medio del gran salón de la sala llegó a su cerebro. Era una tarde lluviosa, madre no estaba en casa ya que tenía "asuntos" por atender. A pesar de que tenía todas las luces de la casa encendidas, no se sentía mejor. Llovía a cantaros y a cada trueno abrazaba su perro de peluche más fuerte.

"_No quiero quedarme aquí…"_

Con reluctancia se acercó a la puerta principal e intento abrirla, pero por su pequeña estatura no logró llegar al pasador a pesar de que la perilla no tenía llave.

Un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno iluminaron la sala principal y Miku comenzó a llorar fuerte. Miraba hacia atrás y sentía que la casa la llamaba y la oscuridad la arrastraba de nuevo a sus entrañas. Quería salir desesperadamente del lugar, poner un pie a fuera al menos, pero por más que lo intentara no podía llegar al pasador que le impedía la salida.

Temblando y llorando a moco tendido, corrió a la mesa del comedor y arrastró una de las sillas hacia la entrada. La silla era exageradamente grande y con mucho esfuerzo la colocó frente a la puerta, pero por jugarreta del destino o muy mala suerte, no posicionó bien uno de sus piecitos y perdió el equilibro, cayendo al suelo sin más.

Lo último que recordó de ese evento fue la voz de madre SeeU y sus brazos alrededor de ella, llevándola de nuevo a lo más profundo de la casa.

_¡No quiero quedarme aquí!_

Luka por su lado, y sin saber que pensar, corrió hacia Miku, no sin antes cargar la no tan liviana "caja" que traía consigo desde que salieron de la mansión. ¿Por qué había cambiado tan rápido de parecer? Sabía desde el inicio que algo no estaba bien, no por el hecho de colarse en su casa, o por la repentina petición de la chica poco después. Dejando de lado las leyendas y los mitos, en esa casa había algo fuera de lugar.

Solo que con toda la conmoción Luka no podía unir las piezas con cuidado…

"¡Niña!" la llamó a gritos de nuevo, "Espera…"

Ignorando las miradas extrañadas que les lanzaban los transeúntes, el par continúo su carrera. Al menos Luka, quien se alivio de que la casa estaba cada vez más cerca.

Miku dobló hacia el patio de la mansión y Luka la perdió de vista por un momento. Ralentizó el paso y se apoyó en uno de los tantos arboles de la entrada, dejando la caja en el suelo. _Para ser tan pequeña, es rápida…_

Cuando su respiración volvió a ser más o menos regular, levantó el objeto y siguió por donde había corrido la muchacha menor, entre tantos matorrales y maleza se preguntaba como la chica no había tropezado antes.

Al cruzar al patio, no vio a la peliturquesa inmediatamente.

_¿Qué tan lejos fue…?_

Entrecerró los ojos y examino el lugar rápidamente, no había rastros de dos coletas en el lugar. Luka respiró nuevamente, ¿Y ahora… qué?

Un débil sollozo en el lugar hizo que su botón de "alerta" se activara de nuevo. Esperó un poco y escuchó otro, después de todo, la chica si se encontraba en el lugar… pero, ¿por qué sollozaba?

Luka bajó un poco la mirada, esta vez estudiando el suelo del enorme patio. Una vez que halló su objetivo, hecho un ovillo junto a un matorral, suspiró de alivio. Dejó la caja a un lado y se dirigió a Miku, preguntándose qué rayos podría hacer o decir, toda la situación carente de sentido.

"¿Estás bien?"

Excelente inicio, Luka.

Se palmeó mentalmente y ojeó con cuidado a la pequeña. Cubría sus ojos con sus manos y su llanto era ahogado, silencioso y, a los ojos de Luka, desgarrador. No recordaba haber visto a una persona llorar con tanto sentimiento y frenesí.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

No muy segura de sus acciones, levanto a la chica por los hombros y la apoyó en sus piernas para que buscara confort en ellas. La menor ni se inmutó y siguió en lo suyo, sus sollozos ahogados perdiéndose en la inmensidad del patio. La mente de Miku no recibía más información que no fueran los recuerdos y sentimientos en los que se hallaba sumida, lo que no hacía más que preocupar a la pobre Luka.

Pasaron unos minutos y Luka empezó a perder la paciencia, la menor no paraba de temblar y llorar y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que decidió a moverla un poquito, a sacudirla, sin resultados. Se le veía tan afligida que Luka deseaba inmensamente consolarla de alguna forma, cosa que no era para nada común en ella, odiaba lidiar con personas tristes.

"Miku… todo va a estar bien" Le dijo acariciando su cabello, sin siquiera ella saber "que estaría" bien. _Solo lo vi apropiado para el momento, geez. _

Al escuchar su nombre, sus sentidos empezaron a aterrizar, seguido de su cabeza, para caer en las suaves piernas de Luka. Abrió los ojos y la claridad de la mañana la inundó, ya no estaba encerrada en algún cuarto o sola en la casa, estaba en el suelo cubierto de nieve, recostada en…

_Suave…_

Levantó la vista y el rostro de la chica pelirosa la saludó. Sus ojos zafiro denotaban preocupación e incertidumbre pero a la vez, tenían efecto calmante en la menor.

"¿Estás mejor?"Le consultó Luka, corrigiéndose ésta vez.

Miku se puso en pie como un rayo, nerviosamente recorriendo con la mirada su entorno. A estas alturas, no podía mentir con un "¿De qué hablas?", así que sin más, musito un inseguro y corto "sí".

Luka rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un pañuelo verde claro, se lo tendió a la peliturquesa y la otra, entendiendo de una vez, lo recibió. Su cara era un desastre, tenía rastros de lágrimas, y nieve y tierra en el cabello.

Pensó un momento en que responder, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. Sus piernas aún temblaban y a al ojo de la pelirosa, parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo.

Viendo que la más joven seguía agitada, Luka intentó sonreír a modo calmante. Aún sin saber el motivo de toda la conmoción, no quería ver a la chica en ese estado de nuevo.

"¿Quieres ir allá?" Apuntó con su mano a la otra calle, donde a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño café.

La aludida volvió a pasar el pañuelo por su cara y, forzando una sonrisa también, la siguió.

-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado varios minutos en absoluto silencio y ninguna de las dos mujeres había articulado palabra alguna, en contraste al ruidoso restaurante inundado de sonidos de platos, alegres charlas y el ocasional sonido de la campana de la puerta.

Miku no despegaba la vista de su regazo, estaba nerviosa y Luka comenzaba a estarlo también. Estaba a punto de hablar y romper el engorroso silencio cuando un ruido la detuvo en seco.

La peliturquesa por reflejo se llevo las manos a su estómago, el cual había rugido por hambre unos momentos atrás. Se sonrojo de un bonito rosado y se disculpo mentalmente con Luka.

_¡Tenía que ser! Al menos tengo puerros en la malet-_

"¿Tienes hambre?" Interrogó Luka, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. La aludida asintió tímidamente y la mayor, con un movimiento de mano, llamó a una de las camareras.

"¿Qué quieres comer?"

Miku pestañeó varias veces y estudió el lugar. No había ninguna cocina cerca, pero olía comida ¿acaso la chica cocinaría? ¿Por qué había tanta gente comiendo en un solo lugar?

Al ver que la pequeña no contestaba, Luka exhaló y le indicó a la camarera que les trajera lo que sea que ofreciera la casa a esta hora, la chica anotó en un pequeño blog de notas la orden y se retiró con una reverencia.

Luka desvió su mirada de nuevo a la peliturquesa y el sonido gracioso proveniente de su estómago volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

"¡N-no me mires así! No he desayunado nada aún…" Se excusó al ver el rostro divertido de la peliturquesa.

"Yo no he dicho nada"

"_¡Urusai!"_

Las dos rieron esta vez y el ambiente se alivianó un poco. Miku decidió olvidar un rato todo lo que había pasado y recostó su cabeza en una de sus manos. Miró a la pelirosa con una sonrisa que decía "ya, estoy mejor".

"¿Era tu sirviente?" Le preguntó a la mayor.

"¿Quién?" Contestó Luka con otra pregunta, un poco extrañada.

"¡La chica que estaba hace un momento aquí! ¿Era tu sirviente?"

_Nani kore._

"¿Mi… sirviente? ¿Por qué lo dices?" Replicó, también interrogándola con los ojos. _¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo!_ _¡Está diciendo cosas raras!_

"Te ofreció comida y se retiró a tráetela, ¿no? Asumo que debe ser tu sirviente" Dijo la chica, convencida.

Una enorme gota recorrió su cabeza.

"No es mi sirviente. Es sólo una camarera. ¿Tú… tú has estado en un restaurante antes?" Le preguntó, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento que dejo salir las palabras. No quería tocar temas de la vida personal de la chica, al menos no por los momentos.

Miku parpadeó varias veces y luego desvió sus ojos a la ventana, una sonrisa triste en su cara. Deliberó un poco en su cabeza antes de contestar, después de todo, la chica la había visto llorar y de alguna manera "intentó" consolarla. No le molestaba contarle, si iba a pasar los próximos 3 días con ella, al menos debía decirle un poco de ella misma.

"Jamás he ido a un lugar como éste. Como te dije hace rato, tampoco he ido nunca a la escuela. No… suelo salir mucho de casa" Bueno, al menos era parte de la verdad.

Luka se sorprendió un poco y entendió varias cosas al instante, como el júbilo de la muchacha al caminar por las calles o ver a los estudiantes camino a la escuela, pero, a pesar de que le había aclarado una de sus dudas, muchas más aparecieron en su cabeza, ¿por qué habrían de restringirle tanto las salidas?

"Ya… veo" Dijo al fin, jugando con un tenedor, "Debe ser muy aburrido quedarse en casa todo el tiempo"

Miku soltó una risita.

"Pues, ¡sí!" movió su cabeza de lado "Casi siempre estoy sola, pero limpiar la casa solo me distrae por las mañanas. En las tardes me aburro tanto que leo de nuevo algún libro que terminé hace tiempo"

Luka quería preguntar, pero al ver que la chica quería continuar, la dejó hablar.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola en ese lugar, desde pequeña. Madre siempre tiene que salir a algún lugar y aunque le ruegue que me lleve con ella, siempre se niega…" confesó con nostalgia antes de seguir, "Por eso nunca he ido a algún restaurante o escuela. Madre dice que puede pasarme algo o enfermarme"

La mayor solo quedo en silencio, no sabía si decir algo o no. La chica soltaba las palabras con tanta tristeza mezclada con melancolía que no sabía bien que responder, temiendo decir algo que no debía o tocar algún tema delicado.

"Además," prosiguió, "Hay mucha gente mala afuera, también me puede pasar algo, enfermarme y morir…"

Luka quedó en el sitio. _¿Pero qué demonios le meten a esta chica en la cabeza?_

"No es tan fácil," Habló por fin Luka, "No enfermaras o… morirás al instante, niña"

Miku la miró confundida y tildó su cabeza de lado, a modo de pregunta.

"Es prácticamente imposible salir a la calle y morir de una enfermedad" Le explicó, igual de confundida pero en su caso por las palabras de la chica.

"Pero… ¡pero madre dijo que me contaminaría si salía!"

"¿Entonces, por qué no te has "contaminado" ahora mismo?"

La menor apretó el agarre en su vestido y por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¡Lo sabía!" Exclamó alegre mientras se apoyaba con sus brazos en la mesa, cosa que hizo a Luka dar un brinquito en su silla. "¡Lo sabía! Entonces tampoco existen los caníbales, ¿cierto? ¡Esas personas que salen en las noches a comer y secuestras a otras personas!

El restaurante quedo un momento en silencio, al igual que Luka. Su cara era un poema de 100 páginas.

"…Por supuesto que no"…_ No exactamente así, pero… _

"¡Lo sabía! ¡La _caja_ no se equivoca!" Siguió gritando la peliturquesa por todo lo alto. Los comensales se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados, para después seguir en lo suyo, robando miradas eventuales a la mesa de las dos chicas.

"¡Baja la voz, Miku!" Exclamó la mayor en un susurro, roja hasta las orejas. Si la pequeña seguía así probablemente las sacarían del restaurante.

_¡De nuevo usó mi nombre! _Pensó Miku, se oía tan extraño su nombre en boca de otra persona…

De repente, recordó algo importante. La chica mayor no se había presentado aún, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

"Es cierto, intrusa-san, aún no me has dicho tu nombre"

Luka dejó de jugar con el tenedor y la miró a los ojos un momento, ¿debía decírselo? Considerando todo lo que había pasado pues…

"No" Replicó secamente, "No hace falta"

Miku hizo un adorable puchero y se recostó con sus brazos de nuevo en la mesa, acercándose_ mucho_ para el gusto de la pelirosa.

"_¡Moh!_ Hasta te dije el mío…"

Luka rió un poco y se encogió de hombros. Se lo diría, pero le resultaba tan divertido molestarla que no pudo evitarlo, le recordaba a los niños de la casa Vocaloid cuando eran pequeños y las veces que tanto los molestó… definitivamente valía la pena molestar a la pequeña peliturquesa si alcanzaba a ver esos pucheros tan adorables.

"Luka" Dijo al fin, "Megurine Luka"

"Bien, Luka-chan" la llamó Miku sonriente, reapareciendo sus viejos ánimos.

Luka se sonrojó de un tierno rojo y quiso sonreír, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre de esa manera… pero tan rápido como vinieron sus ganas de sonreír, vinieron sus reclamos hacía la otra joven.

"¡N-no te di permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre!" Expuso tratando de sonar molesta, pero su queja salió tan linda y atarantada que la otra chica no se la tomó en serio.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto molestaba a Luka en el momento, abrió la boca para responder, pero al notar que la misma camarera que las había atendido al llegar se acercaba a su mesa con una bandeja de comida sus ojos brillaron como luces de estadio.

La camarera dejó la comida en la mesa y se retiró de nuevo con una reverencia. Miku veía con ilusión la comida en la bandeja, tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y nada en el mundo la haría-

_¿Pero qué es esto?_

En su plato yacía un alimento redondo, con varios aliños sobre él. Tal vez cebolla… ¿es eso jamón? Y… ¿queso? _¿Qué puerros es esto?_

Luka estaba a punto de empezar a devorar su comida cuando se fijó en la mirada contrariada de la pequeña. Dejo reposar su cara en una de sus manos y la miró con mucha atención.

Miku seguía mirando el plato, como el hambre ya empezaba a molestarla, cogió un tenedor y un cuchillo y empezó a cortar el alimento. Lo llevó a su boca y, decidiendo que le gustaba, siguió con otro… y otro… y…

"¡Esto está muy bueno!" Dijo mientras se atragantaba de bocados. Luka dejó escapar una risita, ignorando la mirada divertida que les dedicaban las personas de la mesa contigua, y se dispuso a acabar su pizza también.

-o-o-o-

Después de pagar, las dos chicas se retiraron del restaurante, el frio de la calle dándoles una no tan agradable bienvenida. Miku tomó su maleta y siguió a Luka, quién, cubriendo con su abrigo la _caja_ que tenía antes y llevándola con gran dificultad, caminó hacía un punto de la calle donde no había tanta gente.

Las palabras de Miku aún resonaban en su cabeza.

"_Creo… creo que esto ha sido mala idea, debería irme."_

_Al menos ya se ve decidida… _pensó. La chica había recuperado la sonrisa que tenía al salir. Miraba cada auto pasar con ilusión, cada persona que pasaba la saludaba con entusiasmo. Luka rió con ternura ante sus acciones, ¿así se sentía descubrir el mundo?

Pensó un momento en ella, quien se encontraba decepcionada del mismo. Cada cosa que veía la hacía perder cada vez más la fe en la humanidad, hasta su propio oficio y el de su familia la hacía levantarse cada mañana cada vez más desanimada, repudiada. Al principio opuso natural resistencia, pero al final acabó, al igual que sus hermanos adoptivos, en el mismo oficio que master. Empezó temerosa, luego dudosa y terminó acostumbrándose como los demás, cada casa que asaltaba, cada persona que estafaba, algunos inocentes y otros no tanto. Pronto, perdió todo el miedo y cada misión asignada comenzó a darle igual, siempre era lo mismo.

En más de una ocasión intento renunciar, ya no quería seguir siendo lo que era, una bandida, pero siempre terminaba volviendo a lo mismo. Tal vez era la presión familiar… tal vez era master, quien ya tenía toda una vida dedicándose a lo mismo, o tal vez era…

_O tal vez sea yo, que no me propongo de una buena vez a dejar todo esto._

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo bueno por otra persona que no fuera ella, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en su mundo que poco a poco empezaba a apartar a los demás. Sus hermanos adoptivos lo sabían bien, cuando dejó de ir a la preparatoria y sus sueños de la universidad los mandó al desagüe sabían que algo no marchaba bien. Al principio pensaron que estaba un poco deprimida y le dieron su espacio, pero siguió igual, incluso apartando a sus hermanos cuando ofrecían su ayuda.

Ya ni ella misma sabía que sentía. Estaba en su burbuja de protección personal, sin darse cuenta de que los que salían más lastimados eran las personas a su alrededor.

"_Luka-nee, Len y yo iremos con Miki al cine hoy, ¡master nos ha dado permiso! Quieres-"_

"_Lárgate, Rin"_

"_Luka-chan… estos bocetos… los encontré en la basura, pensé que los cuidabas con tu vida"_

"_Ya no los necesito, Gumi"_

Ya no era la misma chica de antes. Ya no reía seguido y repelía a la gente, intencionalmente.

"_Luka, por dios, ¿me dirás ya que te sucede y darle freno a tu tonta actitud? ¡Solo estás pensando en ti! No vives sola, maldita sea, ¿te das cuenta de que todos también estamos mal por tu comportamiento?"_

"_¡Estoy harta, Kaito! Y tú, ¿te das cuenta de la clase de oficio que estamos ejerciendo? ¿Crees que puedo seguir tranquila e ignorante con todo lo que sucede en esta casa como cuando éramos niños? ¡No puedo!"_

"_Eso… eso ya lo hemos hablado con master antes. Debemos sentirnos honrados de poder seguir la labor de master y estar agradecidos-"_

"_Entonces, ¿le pagarás a master siendo su sombra? ¿Crees que puedo llevar una vida tranquila como Teto o tú?"_

"_Master no te obliga, Luka, y lo sabes. No nos obliga a participar en nada de lo que él hace"_

"_No puedo llevar una vida tranquila sabiendo lo que hacemos, Kaito"_

"_¡Entonces múdate, Luka!"_

Como fuerza del destino, Master empezó a asignarle más y más misiones a Luka. Ya no le importaba, solo tenía que ir y hacer su trabajo. Tenía una especie de mantra, si no se salía de su burbuja, todo estaría bien.

_Me da igual, justo como ahora…_

"_¿S-sabes… los fuegos artificiales?"_

Luka negó internamente con la cabeza. Esto no era un favor, era más un trueque que un favor. Solo llevaría a la chica y la devolvería a su casa justo después.

Miró un momento la "caja" junto a ella. _Es un trueque… nada más._

"Nee, Luka-chan," Oyó a la otra chica llamar.

"¡Te he dicho que no uses mi nomb-"

"Quería agradecerte… por lo de antes" Continuó Miku, ignorándola olímpicamente. "No quería causarte molestias y pensé… pensé qué…"

Luka se vio sin palabras, hundiendo su vista en el suelo. Como no estaba acostumbrada a agradecimientos, naturalmente no sabía cómo responder. La otra chica también tenía la cabeza gacha y eso hizo que la pelirosa se compadeciera.

"No… no es problema" _Me diste un susto... _"Tú… ¿tú realmente quieres ir a ver esos fuegos artificiales, cierto?"

"¡Claro!" Contestó con convicción, "¡Es uno de mis sueños! O… es mi único sueño"

Luka abrió los ojos como platos y apretó su abrigo con fuerza.

"_¿Cuál es tu sueño, Kaito?"_

"_¡Yo quiero ser aviador!"_

"_¿Teto-chan?"_

"_¡Ya te lo he dicho, Master-san! ¡Quiero ser enfermera!"_

"_Lo siento, Teto-chan, es que cambias tan rápido de profesión que algunas veces me confundo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Luka-chan?"_

"_Yo quiero ser artista"_

"_Kaito, Teto, dejen de reírse. Ser artista es algo admirable"_

"_Yo voy a ser artista y nada me detendrá para lograrlo"_

"_¡Jaja! Ya hablas como una adulta, Luka-chan"_

Un sueño…

Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ella también tenía un sueño, el cual fue dejando de lado cuando se enteró del verdadero oficio de su familia. Aún tenía varios bocetos, pinturas, oleos, acuarelas bien guardadas en el cofre de su habitación, pero no pasaban de ser eso, recuerdos olvidados…

En ese instante decidió que cumpliría el sueño de la chica, a como diera lugar.

"Ya… veo" Contestó después de un rato.

"Bien" sonrió la peliturquesa, abrazándose a sí misma, el frío solo iba en aumento "¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

Luka se sorprendió ante el rápido gesto de confianza y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Jamás he visto los fuegos artificiales desde otro lugar que no sea mi casa. Cuando los vea, ¡me gustaría que fuera contigo!" Pidió risueña, juntando sus manos.

Luka se ruborizó un poco y jugó con sus manos antes de responder. ¡Obvio que los vería con ella! ¿Era parte del trato, no?

"E-es parte del trato, no tienes que pedirlo"

"_¡¿Hontoni?!"_

"Eh, no te emociones tanto, solo-"

"¡Muchísimas gracias, Luka! Por un momento pensé que me ibas a dejar tirada en el momento en que los lanzaran…"

"Es solo porque es el parte del trato-"

"¡No puedo esperar!" La pelirosa se llevó una mano a la cara, suspirando cansada. Al parecer hoy no iba a poder terminar ni una oración…

En ese momento, una señora mayor que venía caminando con bolsas del mini-market, resbaló y cayó. Luka solo se quedó en su sitio, mientras Miku corrió a auxiliarla casi como acto reflejo.

Al ver que una de las bolsas había caído en plena calle, Luka caminó algo indecisa hacia ella y recogió los comestibles. Luego se dirigió a la señora y le entregó la bolsa.

La mujer, después de agradecer, se despidió de ambas con la mano y siguió su camino.

Miku y Luka se sintieron mejor de alguna manera, la primera por haber ayudado a alguien de esa manera casi por primera vez en su vida y la segunda, por sentir de nuevo esa calidez en su pecho después de ayudar a alguien, una calidez que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto extranjera, lejana, extraña para ella. Las dos sonrieron para sus adentros y se olvidaron del mundo por unos segundos.

_*Bip* *Bip*_

_El teléfono…_

"_¿Moshi moshi?_ Bien, ya voy para allá"

Luka se movió de su sitio y le indicó a Miku que caminara detrás de ella, la aludida obedeció y tomó su valija torpemente.

Se dirigieron a un vehículo negro, blindado, y sin mucha ceremonia, se subieron a él.

Ya dentro, el chofer no paraba de voltear hacia los asientos traseros, lo cual no hacía más que hundir a Luka en sus nervios de nuevo.

En el asiento de al lado, Miku miraba encantada a través de la ventanilla ahumada, acto que hizo a Luka enternecerse de nuevo y forzarla a sonreír.

_Detente… dentente…_

El auto pasó justo al lado de la señora del accidente con las bolsas, Miku la saludó desde el otro lado del vidrio, casi jurando que podría oírla.

La mayor se recostó en el asiento un momento y divisó también a la mujer. La sonrisa numero 100 adornó su rostro.

Quería volver a experimentar esa calidez en su pecho, y tal vez las cosas cambiarían si la sentía más a menudo.

-o-o-o-

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí, Nimura?"

"_Aproximadamente 5 horas, señor"_

"¿No ha salido?"

"_No, aún-"_

_Silencio._

"_Ikeda-san me informa que está afuera de la mansión. Una chica de cabello turquesa la acompaña"_

"¿Estás totalmente seguro de la descripción de su acompañante, Nimura?"

"_Afirmativo, señor. Ambas están saliendo ahora mismo"_

"¿Cabello turquesa, eh? Parece que nos traerás algo más que simples joyas y baratijas, Luka-chan. Estoy ansioso"

_Fin del capítulo 3._

**Bien, eso fue largo sfhjsdgfgdf. Ese lindo recuadro de abajo se presta para cualquier tipo de crítica, comentarios o amenazas de muerte nwn ¡siéntanse libres de usarlo! **

**Bye-nee nwn, Reiner-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre, infinitas gracias y galletas gratis a los que dejaron una linda review y agregaron a favoritos ésta loca historia nwn Domo arigatou!

**Kotobuki Meiko:** ¡Gracias por tu review, Kotobuki-san! Luka se las ha visto duras nwnU y ni hablar de la pobre Miku-chan uwu les esperan unos cuantos momentos más de tortura (okno(¿)) D: Reiner-chan tiene trucos bajo la manga nwn *risa malvadísima con rayos incluidos* *O*. Ten un lindo día Kotobuki-san! *O* Nos leemos nwn.

**Hikari Vits: **¡Aw, Muchísimas gracias Hikari-san! Me alegra tanto que te guste esta loquísima historia ;w;, como dice la canción de Aladdin, Luka-chan le tendrá que enseñar a Miku el mundo *O* (i can show you the world (8)… okya). De nuevo, muchas gracias nwn ¡Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, Hikari-san! *O*

**JM Scarlett: **¡Scarlett-san! Qué bueno verte por aquí de nuevo *O*, te entiendo ;-; los exámenes finales apenas me dejan vida T-T *llora el mar Caribe*. Luka-chan y Miku-chan son tan ahsdgashdgas juntas x3 ¡Y ahora es que falta! Nya x3. Suerte en tus deberes, Scarlett-san! Espero verte por acá de nuevo nwn

**MegurineChikane:** AJAJAJAJAJA, rockeamos en el patito modosito(?) Luka-chan será como el escudo de Miku a través de esta historia torcida(?)… o tal vez no… ¡mentira! Amo esta pareja con mi alma x3 Viene mucho más negitoro *O*. Cuídate Megurine-san! *O*

Espero que les agrade un montón este capítulo nwn Sus reviews hacen que mi kokoro salte de alegría ;w; y y y- De nuevo desviándome ;-; Sin más, los dejo para que lean *O*

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media. Asimismo, la base de esta historia, "Tangled" no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. **

**De igual manera, la compañía Yamaha no me pertenece… pero algún día lo hará;-; se lo pedí a santa estas navidades ;-;**

_Capítulo 4_

_¿Una moderna rapunzel?_

Mientras el chofer esperaba que uno de los tres semáforos se pusiera en verde, Luka no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos. El café Takazawa no quedaba tan lejos y la pelirosa solo rogaba que se encontraran con tránsito en el camino y el viaje se demorara más.

Mientras tanto, Miku seguía con los ojos pegados a la ventana, observándola como si de una película se tratara. Hacía rato que Luka no hablaba y empezaba a sentirse incómoda, ¿estaría enojada? ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? El solo pensarlo hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Preocupada, dirigió su mirada a la izquierda y contemplo a su acompañante, iba callada, con sus manos en el regazo y jugando con sus dedos.

Se debatió si decirle algo o no, pero al final optó por quedarse callada. Tal vez Luka no tendría ganas de conversar con ella en ese momento…

'_Puede que se moleste si digo algo…'_

Al sentir un par de ojos aquamarina observándola, volteó la cabeza hasta encontrar la mirada de Miku. Se le notaba preocupada y Luka se preguntó si se notaba tanto que estaba inquieta. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la menor se relajó un poco, aliviada de que Luka no parecía estar enojada o molesta con ella.

'_O tal vez lo está… es tan difícil decirlo"_

"¿A dónde vamos, Luka?" movió la cabeza de lado a modo de pregunta. Todo anterior rastro de tranquilidad se desvaneció de golpe para la chica, pero trató de mantenerse calmada para no preocuparla más.

"Vamos a otro café. Conocerás a unos… amigos."

Miku se sintió nerviosa al momento, nunca había estado con algún grupo de gente que no fueran los socios de madre Seeu, pero al igual que Luka, trató de mantenerse calmada. Pensó que no sería tan malo conocer a otras personas, tal vez fueran amigables como Luka.

'_Aunque me insulte de vez en cuando… es amable."_

Recordó entonces cuando la acogió en sus piernas, acariciándole su cabello y tratando de calmarla. Un sonrojo adornó su cara y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo, una persona mala no haría eso, ¿verdad?

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, las dos chicas volviéndose a sus respectivas ventanas, absortas en sus propios pensamientos.

Al rato, el auto se detuvo y el chofer le indicó a Luka que habían llegado, la aludida asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que dejara el equipaje en el auto. Aún no sabía bien qué hacer con la "caja", era mejor discutirlo con los chicos primero antes de contarle todo el asunto a master.

Se bajaron del auto y el frio las recibió de nuevo, estaban en una de las calles más transcurridas de Japón, y a pesar de que el frío era molesto, bastantes personas se paseaban por las calles concentradas en sus teléfonos o simplemente con las manos en sus bolsillos. Miku se sintió abrumada ante tanta gente, sosteniendo la manga de Luka como si su vida dependiera de ello. La otra chica encontró el gesto tierno y la dejó agarrar su abrigo, como niño que no suelta su madre al caminar por la calle.

Cruzaron la calle rápidamente y se dirigieron al café, pequeñito como cualquier otro local de ese tipo en Japón. Ambas se sintieron un poco aliviadas al sentir la calefacción del lugar, Miku apreciando su entorno y Luka buscando con la mirada a cierto grupo de chicos.

'_¡Demonios! Nos tardamos tanto desayunando que ya deben haberse ido-_

"¡LUKA! ¡LUKA! ¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!" Llamó con entusiasmo una voz entre tanta gente. El restaurante se quedó en total silencio y Luka deseó que temblara la tierra y el lugar se viniera abajo.

'_¿Por qué rayos Gumi tiene que ser tan escandalosa?_

Trató de ignorar los gritos y las miradas extrañadas de la gente mientras se dirigía avergonzada a la mesa, roja hasta las orejas. Miku miraba a todos lados tratando de ver de dónde puerros provenía la voz, desconcertada al igual que la gente.

Las personas del restaurante solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo, el café volviendo a ser ruidoso como cuando entraron. Luka encontró la mesa y se palmeó mentalmente:

En la mesa redonda estaba Rin durmiendo con los brazos cruzados, Gumi devorando como animal lo que debía ser su segundo helado y Len leyendo un manga con imágenes… sugerentes con los brazos en alto.

"Luka-chan, nos iban a salir raíces esperándote. ¿Dónde zanahorias te habías metido?" Exigió saber Len, dejando el manga de lado y cruzando sus brazos con clara molestia.

"Hemos estado aquí 3 horas. 3 HORAS. ¿Sabes lo que es lidiar con las rabietas de Rin todo ese tiempo?" Continúo Gumi, mordiendo la cuchara de su helado y llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

"Nunca está de más tener clonazepam en el bolsillo… aunque ha tardado mucho en dormirse"

Luka se congeló al instante y se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza. Miku solo veía la escena de lejos y quiso volverse trasparente. _'Tu tranquilita y puede que no te noten…'_

"¿Sedaron a Rin…? ¡Par de imbéciles! ¡Pudieron haberla matado!"

"Solo fueron dos pastillitas, no parecía hacerle mucho efecto al principio y no nos quedó otra opción…" Dijo Gumi tímidamente, suplicándole a Len con los ojos de que le dijera algo a Luka.

"¡¿Dos has dicho?! Serán idiotas… va a dormir hasta mañana"

"¿No es eso bueno?" Expuso Len.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, secretamente asintiendo dentro de sus cabezas.

"¿Por qué no tomas asiento mientras nos cuentas que demonios sucedió?" Le pidió Len señalando la silla frente a él. Luka suspiró y se sentó, la chica escondida detrás de ella bajando la cabeza. Volteó nerviosamente hacía la peliturquesa que no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba sucediendo y le indicó también que se sentara. La chica asintió con la cabeza, casi temblando, y tomó asiento.

"¿Y entonces que ha- ¿Quién es…?" Inquirió Len y todas las miradas se dispararon hacía Miku, quién solo se hundió más en su silla. Así que por fin habían notado su presencia…

"Ella es… es una amiga. Se llama Miku" Explicó Luka, titubeando.

"¿Una amiga?" Preguntaron al unísono Gumi y Len.

"Sí, la conozco desde hace tiempo… me ha… me ha pedido hospedaje, por unos días."

Miku saludó tímidamente con la mano y la bajó rápidamente. ¿Así que éste era el plan de Luka? Interesante.

'_Supongo que tendré que hacerme pasar por su amiga…'_

El par se miró desconcertado, pensando un momento. Luka no tenía amigas cercanas… no que ellos supieran. Nunca había llegado a la casa con alguna amiga o amigo diciendo "¡les presento a mi nuevo amigo!" o algo parecido, y justo ahora se aparece con una chica que "conoce" desde hace tiempo, ¿acaso salió de la nada o qué?

"Una amiga…" Dijo Len, bajito.

"¿Has dicho una amiga…?" Imitó Gumi.

Luka apretó sus manos, arrugando su abrigo. Estaba notoriamente nerviosa, aún así trató de respirar 10 veces y calmarse. La misma historia iba para Miku, ¿ellos eran amigos de Luka? ¿Sospecharían algo?

"¿Son sordos acaso? Que sí, rayos, es una amiga. Esta aquí, es real y tangible" Señaló a la pequeña a su lado. Miku se sonrojó un poco y levantó la mirada, los otros chicos no se veían muy convencidos.

"Bien… ya veo." Dijo al fin Len, mirando con recelo a Miku y luego a Gumi, quien estaba igual que él, analizando con detenimiento a la chica frente a ellos. "¿Querrán algo para comer ustedes dos?"

"Ya desayunamos, por eso me he tardado tanto. Nos hemos encontrado en la calle después de… la diligencia, ¿cierto, Miku?"

"¡H-hai!"

_Podrías haber sido más convincente… joder._

"Entonces iré por café. ¿Te importaría acompañarme, Luka-chan?" Inquirió Len.

Luka lo miró un tanto enojada, una charla larga le esperaba con el rubio.

"Ya que."

Los dos se levantaron, dejando a Miku, quién miraba asustada a Luka rogándole con los ojos que no se fuera, y Gumi, que ya iba por la mitad de su maxi-helado.

Len se dirigió a la máquina de café junto a Luka. Aun lado de la máquina estaba colgado un enorme cartel verde con letras blancas, "Paga un café, ¡Y sírvete los que quieras! ¡Gratis por el precio de uno!

"¿Quién es ella, Luka-chan?" Preguntó de la nada Len.

Luka miró al suelo insegura, ya se esperaba esto, pero… ¿debería decirle la verdad? Claro que Len parecía ser bastante inmaduro a veces, pero cuando asuntos serios se presentaban, parecía otro. Para su desgracia, este era uno de esos momentos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, es una amiga" Replicó seriamente, evitando su mirada.

"Tú no tienes amigas, jamás has traído a casa a alguien y odias socializar"

Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Bajó la mirada, herida, sabía bien que desde pequeña le costaba un mundo hacer amigos, en primaria había hecho uno o dos, pero inconscientemente los alejaba, temiendo herirlos. Después de todo ella…

"_No causas más que problemas"_

"_¡Nadie te quiere aquí, Megurine! Si te adoptan, te devolverán dentro de un par de días, se cansarán de ti"_

Recordó entonces su infancia en el orfanato, lo duro que se sentía ver que cada niño encontraba un hogar y ella seguía allí, sola.

"_Mañana tienes una entrevista con una pareja, Luka. Más vale que te comportes, podría ser tu pasaje de salida" _Le comentaba una de las monjas.

Contaba los días con entusiasmo, por fin tendría un hogar, una familia. Demostraría lo buena que podía ser, sí, ¡solo tenía que impresionarlos!

El día llego y Luka esperaba en una silla, un montón de papeles en sus manos. Movía sus piecitos inquieta, hacía ya rato que la pareja había entrado a la oficina con la directora.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Luka sonrió emocionada. Se levantó de su silla y la mujer le hizo ademán de que entrara a la oficina.

Luka examinó el lugar y vio a las personas con las que soñó todos esos días. El par sonrió y la saludaron con la mano, gesto que Luka devolvió torpemente mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

"_Ella es Luka. Luka, saluda a la señora y el señor Nakamura"_

"_¡Encantada de conocerlos!" _Exclamó Luka alegre.

"_Los dejaré solos un momento" _Anunció la mujer mayor mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta.

Luka miraba nerviosamente a todos lados, un silencio algo incómodo haciéndose presente. La pareja, a su vez, se miraban el uno al otro con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, preguntándose por donde comenzar a presentarse.

"_¿Qué te gusta hacer, Luka-chan?" _Habló por fin el señor Nakamura. Luka abrió los ojos como platos y una cálida y agradable sensación la envolvió. Nadie la había llamado cariñosamente antes.

"_M-me gusta dibujar"_ Se apresuró a replicar, observando los papeles que yacían sobre sus piernas.

"_¿En serio?" _Dijo esta vez la mujer.

"_Mucho…"_

La pareja sonrió de nuevo y se tomaron de las manos.

"_Nosotros somos deportistas, Luka-chan. Nos gusta surfear, ¿te agrada la playa?"_

"_J-jamás he ido a una"_

Los dos comprendieron que la pequeña nunca había salido del orfanato. Suspiraron tristemente, y continuaron con la entrevista.

"_¿Así que te gusta dibujar, no? ¿Usualmente que dibujas?" _Le preguntó el señor Nakamura, viendo lo que probablemente eran sus dibujos en las piernas de Luka.

"_S-sí, estos son los que hice hace un mes…"_

"_Oh, ¿Los has traído?" _Dijo la señora Nakamura, observando al igual que su esposo el montón de hojas que traía la pelirosa. _"¿Podemos verlos, Luka-chan?"_

Luka asintió y les entregó uno la pila de hojas, esperando entre nerviosa y tímida sus reacciones. La pareja levantó uno de los dibujos y sus sonrisas se desvanecieron como tinta corriéndose. Luka tembló preocupada y los observó atentamente, ¿los había asustado?

El dibujo que tenían en sus manos era un árbol incendiándose, pasaron las hojas y el siguiente era una casa, bastante decrépita y gris. Se miraron preocupados, pero decidieron seguir pasando las hojas.

Luka comenzaba a impacientarse, apretaba su ropa con fuerza, temblando como gelatina.

Fue el último dibujo lo que los perturbó más.

Era el dibujo del mismo orfanato, solo que esta vez, al igual que el árbol, estaba en llamas. Ambos le entregaron las hojas de vuelta a Luka, quien los miraba contrariada. Al mirar también las hojas se heló, el dibujo del orfanato en llamas se había colado en la pila, uno que debía haber mantenido oculto por los momentos. Luka dejo caer los papeles al suelo, había asustado a sus futuros nuevos padres… temía que cambiasen de opinión.

"_Te llamaremos, Luka-chan." _ La señora Nakamura recogió los papeles del suelo y se los entregó. Ambos se despidieron con la mano y dejaron la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta resonó en su cabeza y sintió sus ojos aguarse. Había arruinado su oportunidad de por fin salir de ese lugar… en tan poco tiempo. La directora entró de nuevo en la oficina y le preguntó a Luka que había sucedido, la pequeña no respondió y se retiró lentamente.

Días pasaron y la pareja nunca llamó. A diario, Luka preguntaba insistente e inocentemente si volverían por ella, pero siempre era la misma respuesta:

"_Debes esperar"_

Veía cada día pasar tortuosamente. Esperaba con anhelo el día en que sus "nuevos padres" vinieran a buscarla, pero aún no tenía respuesta.

Una tarde de verano, recibieron la tan esperada llamada de la pareja. La directora y varias monjas se miraron emocionadas, pero después su expresión cambio. La anciana solo asintió y le indico a los esposos que se presentaran en el orfanato lo antes posible.

"_¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Yuki?"_

"_Creo que debo irme"_

Luka se sentó en su cama. Durante las últimas semanas se había encerrado en su mundo, dibujando a todas horas o algunas veces viendo por la ventana por mucho rato. Se sentía sola, había intentado acercarse a los otros niños pero estos también parecían estar en su propio mundo. Había conseguido por fin entablar una especie de amistad con una de las niñas, la única que no la evitaba o ignoraba, sus personalidades no chocaban ya que la otra era igual de callada que Luka.

"_¿A dónde debes irte?"_

La pequeña pelinegra pareció no escucharla y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras con prisa. Luka recostó su cabeza en su cama, pensando en dibujar de nuevo, hasta que el sonido de un auto no habitual le hizo asomarse por la ventana con rapidez.

¿Podría ser…?

Del vehículo bajó la señora y el señor Nakamura y los ojos de Luka recuperaron su brillo. Sonrió y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, esperando en el último escalón a que entraran a la casa. La directora se apresuró a abrir la puerta y saludó cordialmente al par.

Luka terminó de bajar los escalones, dispuesta a saludar tímidamente también, cuando el sonido de una maleta rodar por el piso de madera hizo que se detuviera en seco.

"_¿Lista para irte, Yuki-chan?"_ Le preguntó la directora a la otra niña. La pequeña asintió entusiasta y caminó hacia sus nuevos padres. El grupo se despidió y Luka no despegó la mirada de la puerta principal, quieta como una fría estatua. La anciana le dedicó una mirada de compasión a la niña y se retiró si más.

Pasaron días para que volviera a hablar. Hacía caso omiso a las ordenes de las monjas y trataba de fugarse del orfanato, solo para ser jalada por el brazo de vuelta a él por alguna de las hermanas, sin dejar de patalear y gritar. Entendió que pasaría mucho tiempo para irse de allí, cada vez veía su salida alejarse más y más, como el fin de un túnel, hasta volverse un punto en la oscuridad, eso solo hasta que llegó master y la acogió con cariño en su hogar.

"_¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Luka-chan?"_ Oyó decir al peliazul con quién compartía habitación.

Luka se quedó quieta sin levantar la cabeza de sus piernas, dejando al peliazul esperando por alguna respuesta.

"_Estamos construyendo una casa del árbol, Master-san nos prestó unas tablas, ¿quieres venir?" _Preguntó esta vez la chica pelirroja con dos coletas, extendiéndole una mano. La chica dudó un momento y asintió al final, tomando la mano ofrecida por la otra niña.

No está de más decir que esa tarde fue la primera donde se divirtió como nunca en su vida. Olvidó el fracaso de su entrevista, a Yuki, y el orfanato. Lo único que importaba es que estaba allí, un hogar cálido y con muchas personas contentas de poder hacerle compañía.

Sí tenía amigos… ¿verdad?

"¿Luka-chan? Lo siento, creo que…"

"No importa, Len. La chica es inofensiva, trató de atacarme con un puerro cuando… bueno…" Empezó a contar, algo dudosa al principio. La forma en la que la habían descubierto cuando trató de cumplir su misión la avergonzaba, estas cosas nunca pasaban…

"¿…Cuando, qué?" Respondió Len con una pregunta.

"¡Tuve dificultades técnicas!, ¿vale? Estaba sacando lo que me indicaron y la chica llegó corriendo, apuntándome con un puerro y diciéndome que si no la llevaba a ver unos fuegos artificiales gritaría y luego una mujer con acento extraño llegó, me escondí en el armario, ¡Me encerró allí 4 horas! ¡Toda la maldita madrugada!" Explicó, tomando aire antes de continuar, "Me hizo prometerle que la llevaría, así que empacó sus cosas y aquí está."

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Len, Luka se masajeo el tabique de la nariz. Sabía que no lo tomaría bien al principio, pero estaba tardando mucho…

"¿Te das cuenta del lío en que te metiste? Mejor dicho, ¡del lío que metiste a todos! ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Master? ¿Y si la chica te traiciona? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, Luka-chan…?" La reprendió Len. Ante tantas preguntas Luka comenzó a perder la paciencia, se esperaba una reacción parecida, y no era para menos… ni ella misma sabía bien qué hacer.

"Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, idiota. ¿Crees que… debería decirle la verdad a Master?"

Len se quedó pensativo un momento, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

"Creo que lo mejor es ir con la verdad," habló por fin, "pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer con la chica? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no te traicionará?"

"Sé que no lo hará…" Repuso "Algo aquí no está bien, Len, la chica nunca ha puesto un pie fuera de esa casa, es muy inocente."

"O eso es lo que tú crees" Contradijo el rubio.

"Hablo en serio. Al principio me costó creerlo, pero su manera de comportarse cuando salimos fue lo que me lo aseguró, nunca se ha alejado de esa casa"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Frunció el ceño.

"Creo que ella es hija de alguna sirviente."

Len pensó un momento y llegó a la misma conclusión que Luka.

"Tiene sentido…"

"Es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza, pero luego está este personaje que ella llama "Madre" Continuó.

"Tal vez se trata en realidad de su propia madre, Luka-chan" Bufó Len.

"Aunque parece tenerle mucho respeto, sin mencionar que tampoco va a la escuela…" Reanudó. "Solo me hizo prometerle que la llevara a ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo, según ella nunca los ha visto de cerca."

"Y asumo que hicieron un trato, ¿no?" Inquirió el menor, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

"Sí… ¿Cómo lo has…? No importa, ya sabes la historia."

"¿Se lo diremos a Gumi y a Rin?" Preguntó Len. Si con esto estaba arrastrando a todos a un gran problema, lo mejor era empezar contando los hechos.

"Después… aquí no. Sabes lo escandalosas que son."

"Tienes razón" Replicó simplemente Len, con intenciones de volver a la mesa donde se encontraban las otras 2 chicas.

Unos pasos después, se volvió hacía la chica y preguntó curioso:

"¿Qué te hizo ayudarla, Luka-chan?"

"¿A-a que te refieres?" Tartamudeó la pelirosa, aunque sabía bien a qué se refería.

"Más que un "trato", a mí me parece que le estás haciendo un favor." Expresó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

"E-es solo porque… se le veía ilusionada con todo el asunto." Se defendió la chica. Y era cierto, una de las primeras cosas que le llamó la atención de la peliturquesa fue la ilusión y anhelo presente en su petición… ¿Cómo negarse? A pesar de todo, ella…

"Tienes un gran corazón." Soltó de repente.

"¿A-a que viene eso?"

"Quien sabe" Sonrió.

"Ummm…"

Len se volteó sin decir más, con intenciones de volver a la mesa. Luka lo siguió en silencio cuando de repente recordó algo importante.

_Muy_ importante.

"¡Espera!" Lo detuvo con la mano, "Olvide algo"

Len abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó hasta quedar frente a la pelirosa.

"¿Hay más?" Inquirió entre preocupado y cansado.

"Antes de irme, tomé… algo de la casa."

"¿… Que te llevaste?" Empezó a asustarse.

"Una caja fuerte"

Len se quedó quieto unos instantes, para luego levantar la cabeza, confundido. ¿Cómo puede pasar una caja fuerte desapercibida?

"¿Y cómo has podido sacarla sin-?"

"¡La misma chica me dejó llevarla! Fue parte de… del "trato"." Dijo en un susurro.

"Esto es raro, Luka-chan… ¿podríamos discutirlo en casa? Aquí no es… seguro. Aunque, ¿Dónde está?"

"La dejé en la camioneta del señor Sato. Allí no le pasara nada, por los momentos."

Len asintió y se dirigieron a la mesa sin más, el menor de los dos aún digiriendo la información. Aún no estaba convencido ante la confusa explicación de Luka, tendría que esperar a llegar a la casa Vocaloid para deliberar con ella.

Notó que Luka no se había movido de su puesto, congelando el paso.

"¿Luka-chan, q-que sucede?"

La aludida solo señaló con la mano a la mesa donde estaban Miku y Gumi.

"¡Moh, Luka-nee! ¿Dónde habías metido a esta chica? ¡Es tan linda!" Decía Gumi mientras abrazaba a Miku y restregaba su mejilla contra la de ella. La pobre chica aprisionada solo temblaba como gelatina, tratando de zafarse de su agarre. "¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes, Miku-chan? ¡Eres tan suave que podría usarte como almohada?"

Miles de gotas rodaron por la cabeza de los presentes. Miku gritaba auxilio con los ojos, roja como un tomate.

"¡Déjala ir, Gumi! ¿No ves que la estás asustando?" Dijo Luka, mientras intentaba sacar a Miku de las pinzas que la peliverde tenía como brazos.

"¡No puedo!"

"Luka-chan… no puedo respirar." Susurró Miku, ya pálida.

"¡La vas a matar!" Finalmente logró sacarla de las tenazas de Gumi, la pobre jadeando y tosiendo un poco.

"Es su culpa por ser tan linda." Se defendió Gumi.

Miku se agarró a la manga de Luka, gesto al que ya se había acostumbrado Luka y ya no le molestaba.

"Vámonos a casa, ¿bien?"

"¡Sí! ¡¿Miku-chan puede venir con nosotros, _desho!?"_

"No es como si le quedara otra opción…" Musitó Luka. Miku alcanzó a oír y bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

Pagaron los 4 helados de Gumi y se dirigieron a la camioneta blindada. Gumi caminando cerca de Miku, preguntándole trivialidades que la pequeña no supo responder, Luka riendo ante las preguntas tontas de Gumi y Len, siguiéndolas unos pasos más atrás, absorto en un manga que recién había comprado.

Todo relativamente bien hasta que…

"¿No se nos está olvidando algo?" Inquirió Gumi, rascándose la cabeza.

"Probablemente no sea nada"

Siguieron andando como si nada, hasta detenerse en seco.

"¡RIN!" Gritaron al unísono.

-o-o-o-

"Te lo digo, Kiyoteru. No sé qué hacer con esta chica, deberías oír lo que dice alguna veces… ¡es hilarante!"

"Es normal, SeeU. No la has sacado de la maldita casa ni una sola vez, la pobre está tan pálida que se puede desintegrar con el sol si sale"

El típico olor a oficina y café inundaban la habitación, junto a sonidos ocasionales de teléfonos y conversaciones en el pasillo adyacente a ésta. SeeU se recostaba con fastidio en su silla reclinable, revolviendo con una pajilla su café late. Frente a ella, se encontraba un joven de no más de 30 años, aparentemente leyendo una hoja que traía en sus manos.

"Tal vez deberías sacarla a pasear algún día, ¿sabes? Así dejará de implorarte"

"No seas idiota" Contestó fríamente, haciendo una pausa mientras llevaba el vaso de café a sus labios. "Es tan tonta que no aguantaría 5 minutos afuera"

Kiyoteru levantó una ceja y desvió su mirada de la hoja de papel.

"Si dejaras de inventarle tantas cosas, no pasaría eso. Es tan diferente de Mikuo, él amaba estar en su casa más que nada"

SeeU lanzó el vaso de café a la papelera y recostó la cabeza en una de sus manos. Lo recordaba bien, el hombre podía pasar horas tirado en un sofá sin moverse un centímetro.

"Otro idiota. Cuestiono mi paciencia a veces, pero él era peor que la mocosa. Fue una suerte que…"

"… ¿Todo sucediera tan rápido?" Completó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

SeeU lo miró desconfiada, suspirando antes de levantarse de la silla giratoria.

"Sí, ¿y qué? Su suerte iba a ser la misma de todos modos, digamos que…" se detuvo, imitando el gesto de Kiyoteru, "Le resté sufrimiento."

El hombre dejó salir una risa ahogada, sin dejar de mirar a SeeU.

"Realmente tienes una paciencia admirable, has cuidado de la chica toda su vida."

"No es como si molestara mucho," Bufó, "Unos cuantos libros y se queda callada el resto del día. Últimamente ha estado más insistente por el tema de su jodido cumpleaños, como todos los años."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no deberías haber salido ya? El último ferri a Shikoku sale en 2 horas"

"Ugh, es cierto" fingió drama, "Un viaje tan largo para ir por un estúpido libro, es una chiquilla malagradecida… pero si así se queda quieta de una vez por todas, valdrá la pena"

La rubia empezó a organizar una enorme pila de papeles en su escritorio, debía dejar todo en su lugar antes de partir 3 días a la isla, y, sabiendo lo despistado que podía ser su más confiable socio, prefirió prevenir que lamentar.

"Se parece tanto a Miyuki…"

La coreana se congeló como tempano de hielo, levantando la cabeza y atravesando con la mirada a su acompañante.

"No hables de personas que no conozco, Kiyoteru. Te lo he dicho cincuenta mil-"

"¿Y qué quieres que diga, Seeu? Tu "hija" es una fotocopia de Mikuo Hatsune, y la réplica de Miyuki en cuanto a personalidad."

"Y ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene que esto salga de aquí."

"Lo he estado pensando, ¿Qué harás dentro de unos años? ¿Mantendrás a la muchacha encerrada hasta que tú seas una anciana?"

"Ya tenemos un trato." Evadió su mirada, intentando concentrarse en las innumerables páginas que sostenía.

"¿Apaciguarás su curiosidad con libros el resto de su vida?"

"¡Cállate! Ya habré pensado que hacer para entonces." Gritó frustrada, captando la curiosidad de unos cuantos empleados en los cubículos más cercanos.

Kiyoteru decidió poner entonces a prueba la paciencia de SeeU.

"O puede que…" rió de nuevo con malicia, "¿Te "ocupes" de ella como lo hiciste con Mikuo?"

SeeU se quedó tranquila un momento, tomando asiento y dejando finalmente la montaña de papel en el amplio escritorio.

Nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña. Era un vínculo peculiar, con el pasar de los años le tomó un poco de cariño, a pesar de haberse jurado nunca hacerlo. Recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza como un rollo de película y apretó el respaldo de la silla con fuerza.

"_Algunas veces pienso que va a ser de ella." _Decía por lo bajo un peliturquesa, observando a una pequeña niña con su mismo color de cabello frente a él, gateando inocentemente a sus pies.

_¿Por qué lo dices?" _Quiso saber la coreana, despegando la vista de su libro.

"_Ya perdió a su madre, y no falta mucho para que…" _Replicó con una melancólica sonrisa.

"_¡¿Qué cosas dices, querido?!" _Fingió preocupación. _"Has estado reaccionando bien a las pruebas y…"_

"_Es solo una corazonada," _Interrumpió sin borrar la sonrisa, tomando a la niña en sus brazos y acunándola. _"Solo te pido una cosa, Seeu."_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Cuida a mi hija cuando yo no esté"_

Esto le cayó como balde de agua helada a la rubia de cabellos alborotados, hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa y finalmente habló:

"_No lo dudes"_

"¿Por qué me dices esto tan de repente?" Soltó de la nada SeeU.

Kiyoteru se sirvió tranquilamente otra taza de café en la cafetera de la esquina y se dirigió a la coreana de nuevo.

"Porque Miku está creciendo, y no la puedes encerrar en una jaula para siempre"

"¿Entonces quieres que una chiquilla que no sabe ni cruzar la calle lidere Yamaha?"

El castaño sonrió una última vez, dejando a una confundida rubia en la silla giratoria.

"Jamás dije eso."

-o-o-o-

El paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. Esta vez, en lugar de edificios enormes y locales abarrotados, casas hermosas y enormes comenzaban a aparecer. Para Luka, Rin, Len y Gumi era cosa de todos los días, pero a pesar de haber crecido en una mansión también, a Miku le parecían castillos, parecidos a los de sus libros de historia.

"Es tan bonito..." Dijo bajito.

Gumi sonrió, y Luka secretamente también. Ya estaban por llegar, una inmensa reja apareció casi de la nada y el chofer de la camioneta con solo presionar un botón hizo que se abriera.

"¿Vives aquí, Luka?"

"S-si…"

"_¡Nya! _Te haré un tour, ¡Miku-chan! Y y y, ¡luego podremos salir! ¿Qué te parece?" Ofreció Gumi, sonriendo con gentileza.

_Salir…_

"V-vendrás tú, ¿Luka?" Preguntó asustada Miku. La chica de cabellos verdes que le insistía llamarla "onee-chan" la asustaba.

La pelirosa solo alcanzó a sonrojarse, un tierno matiz rosa adornando sus mejillas.

"No me queda otra opción, mocosa."

"¡Pensé que ya no me llamarías así!"

Luka estaba a punto de responder, hasta que el conductor hizo ademán de que se bajaran, ya que habían llegado. Len le preguntó amablemente si podía bajar a la pobre rubia sedada del auto y llevarla a su habitación, aún faltaba mucho para que despertara. Recordó de repente algo y se encaminó al chofer, dándole especiales indicaciones sobre donde ubicar "la caja" que transportaban ahora.

Sí, definitivamente era mejor que no lo hiciera ahora.

Miku tomó su maleta, bajando del auto y contemplando el lugar.

'_Es hermoso…'_

Y era verdad. El jardín estaba decorado con una ostentosa fuente, bancos en forma de columpios, enredaderas, y otras cuantas cosas más que Miku no alcanzó a ver, había mucho que mirar. Siguió al grupo a la entrada, solo para descubrir que el interior era aún más bonito que el exterior.

La sala principal era parecida a la de su casa, abierta, con una enorme lámpara de araña, muebles exageradamente grandes y un objeto que llamó particularmente su atención.

'_¡Es una caja mágica! ¡Tienen una!'_

"¡¿Tienes una de esas cajas, Luka?!" Clamó emocionada, refiriéndose al enorme televisor pantalla plana incluido en la pared.

Los otros 3 se quedaron perplejos, Luka volteando su cabeza hacia Len, diciéndole con los ojos "Te lo dije" y el rubio asintiendo. Ya a la mayor no le sorprendía, pero era otra historia para Gumi, quien se quedo con los ojos en blanco tipo anime.

"Solo que la tuya es… enorme"

Al no obtener respuesta, Miku se volteó preocupada. Luka se mantenía tranquila, pero las caras de los otros dos parecían un poema.

'_¿Dije algo malo?'_

"Mejor subimos a dejar tus maletas." Replicó Luka, ignorando los comentarios de la peliturquesa. Miku asintió confundida y la siguió escaleras arriba, suspirando ya que tenía igual o más escalones que su casa. Gumi se dispuso a seguirlas también, cuando Len la jaló del brazo y le indicó que esperara. Luka volteó y entendió que iba a explicarle la situación y continuó subiendo.

"Tu casa es muy bonita, Luka."

"Emmm… ¿Gracias?"

"_Moh_… era un cumplido."

De repente una duda surgió en su cabeza, ¿debería darle una habitación de invitados? ¿O cederle la suya para que se sintiera más cómoda? Miró a la pequeña un momento y al final optó por guiarla a la habitación de invitados.

'_Tal vez le dé igual…'_

Cruzaron a un pasillo a la derecha y la mayor abrió una puerta de las puertas de madera.

Miku estudió la habitación, si bien no era tan grande como la suya, era considerablemente espaciosa. Tenía una cama matrimonial, una cómoda y una terraza, pero lo que más le emocionó…

"¡Aquí también hay una! Tienes muchas cajas aquí."

Luka se palmeó mentalmente, ¿acaso la chica no había visto televisión nunca en su vida? Decidió ignorarlo por los momentos y ayudarla a desempacar-

Espera un momento…

'_¡Espera un maldito momento!'_

Otra incongruencia. Los Hatsune eran nada más y nada menos que los dueños de _Yamaha_, una de las compañías más grandes en electrodomésticos, ¿Cómo era posible que…?

"Oye…" Llamó a la chica, ¿debería atreverse a preguntarle?

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Tú… jamás has visto tele- lo que hay en la caja mágica?"

Miku sonrió melancólicamente, ya se veía venir un torrente de preguntas por parte de la pelirosa, y a decir verdad ya no le importaba.

"Algo así." Replicó.

Al ver que no dijo nada más, Luka estaba dispuesta a abandonar el tema. Tal vez se estaba metiendo mucho, o tal vez ella simplemente no deseaba hablar. No estaba implícito en el trato hablar-

"Cuando era más pequeña, encontré una en uno de los cuartos de la casa. Estaba bien escondido" Rió sin ganas antes de continuar, "Pero a diferencia de la tuya, ésta tenía un aparato con cds, con el tiempo aprendí a colocarlos, ¡tenía miedo de dañarlo! Y eventualmente aparecieron imágenes en ella… es tan maravilloso, ¿no crees?"

Luka asintió con la cabeza, desconcertada por la ingenuidad de la chica. Había llegado a una conclusión… posiblemente no se le permitía a la servidumbre ver televisión, pero… esta chica…

"Son como pinturas, solo que reales… y moviéndose." Siguió, "Son algo común en las casas, ¿cierto?"

Pues en cada casa de Japón había al menos un televisor.

"Sí…"

"Lo supuse."

_Otra vez esa sonrisa…_ pensó Luka. Sentía la necesidad de mostrarle a la chica el mundo, por más raro que sonara… la peliturquesa se mostraba emocionada con cada descubrimiento que hacía, cosa que la causaba ternura a Luka. Deliberó con ella misma y al final tomó una decisión, internamente… tenía buen corazón, y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la chica a entender el mundo.

'_Al menos estos tres días…'_

"Se llama televisor" Habló por fin, haciendo que Miku se volteara de repente.

Luka tomó el control remoto de una de las mesas de cama y lo encendió, para el inocente asombro de Miku.

"Con esto la enciendes y verás canales. Lo que tu veías eran posiblemente películas"

"¿Películas? ¿Canales?" Repitió, confundida.

Esto sería una larga explicación…

-o-o-o-

"Insisto, creo que Luka-chan no sabe en qué se metió, está poniendo en peligro toda la seguridad de nuestra familia-"

"No exageres, Len-kun. Esa chica no es capaz de "poner en peligro" nuestra seguridad. Ni siquiera sabe que es un televisor, por dios."

Len y Gumi habían estado discutiendo el tema por un rato ya. A diferencia de Len, Gumi concordaba con Luka acerca de Miku, muy a pesar de que tenía un montón de preguntas.

"Es demasiado extraño, ¿no crees?"

"Sí…" Contestó Gumi.

"Luego está eso." Señaló la caja fuerte frente a ellos, cuadrada y negra.

"Dijiste que Miku-chan permitió que Luka-chan se la llevara como parte del "trato", ¿no?"

"Sí. Eso me lleva a pensar que…"

"… Que ella no sabe lo que es una caja fuerte, ni su valor." Completó Gumi. La explicación comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

"Debe pensar que se trata de simplemente una caja, como cualquiera."

"Pero aún así…Tengo la misma teoría de Luka-chan. Miku-chan es hija de alguna sirviente de la casa, a la que no se le permite salida al exterior, sabrá _Kami_ la razón, y de allí su ingenuidad. Tenía ilusión por salir y Luka-chan, quién estaría igual o más nerviosa que ella, no le quedó más que aceptar."

Len sonrió, sabía que había otra razón detrás de todo.

"O puede que Luka-chan solo tenga un gran corazón. Pudo haberse librado muy fácil."

Gumi asintió y se lanzó en el mueble.

"Puede ser una cabezota a veces, pero mala no es."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, observando atentamente la caja fuerte. Se miraron entre sí y se levantaron, caminando en dirección a ella.

"¿Aún recuerdas como abrir una caja fuerte, Gumi-nee?" Inquirió Len.

"Claro que sí, aprendí a los 6 años." Replicó orgullosamente, llevándose una mano al pecho. "Pero me tomará tiempo, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Master-san?"

"Creo que es lo mejor, pero" Dijo después de pensar un momento "creo que master está afuera por los momentos."

"¿Lo llamamos?"

"Prefiero decirle en persona… por nuestra seguridad, nos viene una reprimenda monumental pronto."

"C-cierto…" coincidió Gumi "Por otro lado… ¡Miku-chan es tan linda! ¡No dejaba de temblar cuando la abrazaba!"

Una gotita rodó por la cabeza de Len. Gumi no tenía remedio...

"Me da un poco de lástima, ¿sabes? Cuando Luka-chan la devuelva a la casa Hatsune, lo más seguro es que no vuelva a salir de ella…"

Gumi bajó su cabeza. Era cierto… la chica se veía tan ilusionada con todo lo que veía que el solo pensar que sería aprisionada de nuevo rompía el corazón.

"Entonces vamos a darle los mejores 3 días de su vida" Sonrió la chica, mirando alegre a Len y cubriendo la caja fuerte con una manta, detrás de unos muebles. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

"Tienes razón."

"No quiero estar cerca cuando Rin se enteré…" Comentó Gumi, temblando.

"Por favor no me lo recuerdes ahora, Gumi-nee."

"… _Y este es el salón" _Oyeron a lo lejos. Los dos rieron internamente, Luka le estaba dando un tour a Miku por la casa.

"_¡Sugoii! _¡Es tan grande!" Contestó Miku más que emocionada.

Gumi se levantó a millón del sofá y corrió abrazar a Miku, quien solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás esperando su muerte.

"¡Miku-chan! ¿Por qué eres tan linda? ¿POR QUÉ?"

"M-me estás asfixiando…" Alcanzó a decir la peliturquesa, sintiendo que su cara de tornaba azul.

"_¡Onee-chan! _Te dije que me llamaras onee-chan, ¿vale?"

'_¿Si la llamo Onee-chan, me soltará?'_

"O-oneechan…"

Silencio.

"_¡KAWAII!"_ Gritó Gumi, soltando a Miku para correr a lavabo, una cascada de sangre corriendo por su nariz.

Miku, aún azul, buscó apoyo en Luka, sosteniéndose de su manga _de nuevo_. La mayor solo bajó la cabeza, preguntándose qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Gumi.

"Ella me da miedo…" Susurró Miku.

"Algunas veces a mi también…" Concordó Luka.

Luka invitó a Miku a sentarse en el sofá, la peliturquesa tomando asiento _demasiado_ cerca para su gusto.

"¡Esta "televisión" es realmente genial!" Dijo Miku, abrazando un cojín.

Len y Luka rieron ante su inocencia y encendieron la "caja" mágica. Len preguntó a las chicas si les apetecía ver una película y las tres asintieron, una de ellas más emocionada que la otra.

-o-o-o-

"¿A dónde se iría toda esa emoción por ver televisión?" Inquirió el rubio mientras a la vez que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por acomodarse en el respaldo del mueble, no podía moverse mucho de todas maneras, _algo_ lo estaba usando como almohada.

"No lo sé," Contestó Luka en igualdad de condiciones, no podía sentir su brazo ya, porque más que una almohada, la estaban usando como colchón completo. "Supongo que es porque no durmió bien hoy."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Estuvo vigilando el armario toda la madrugada, asegurándose de que no gritara o algo así" Dijo cansada, echando la cabeza para atrás. Se le cerraban los ojos también por la falta de sueño, si bien Miku no había podido dormir, ella no había podido dormir Y moverse por horas, la espalda le dolía y ni hablar de los hombros.

Miku se recostó más sobre Luka y la almohada humana solo alcanzó a sonrojarse un poco. Era _demasiada_ cercanía para su gusto.

La película iba ya por la mitad. Los primeros 20 minutos habían transcurrido normales, Gumi y Miku absortas en la pantalla. 50 minutos después y ambas partieron al país de los sueños sin importar en donde cayeron.

"Tu invitada no se suelta de ti" Comentó Len, "No es para menos, cuando llegó parecía una gelatina turquesa."

Luka sonrió para sus adentros, tenía bastante sueño también y lo único que quería era una cama, almohadas y olvidarse de todos.

Pero tan pronto como la tierna sonrisa llegó, se fue.

"No es mi invitada, tenemos un trat-"

"Sí sí, sigue con tu trato. No sabía que dormir sobre ti fuera parte de él" Interrumpió Len, burlándose.

"_U-urusai, _no debe ni saber en donde cayó rendida..."

"Deberías llevarla a que descanse un poco, creo que lo necesita."

Luka asintió y por unos momentos se preguntó si debía despertarla, cargarla, o qué demonios. Vio a Len cargar estilo nupcial a Gumi y suspiró con pesadez, así que tenía que hacer lo mismo…

Paso las manos por debajo de sus rodillas y sus hombros. La chica se veía pacífica y ni enterada de que la estaban trasportando, para cualquiera parecería tan liviana como una pluma, tan delicada como una orquídea, pero para Luka…

'_¡Como pesa! ¡Rayos!'_

Subió las escaleras junto a Len, cada uno con una chica en sus brazos, y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tal vez atontada por el sueño, se dirigió a su propia habitación y abrió la puerta, dejando a la chica en su cama con cuidado. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió que la agarraban de su suéter y la arrastraban de vuelta al colchón.

'_What the…'_

Bajó la mirada y encontró a Miku aferrándose a su ropa con fuerza, como un koala pegado con su madre. Estaba a punto de despertarla y decirle que la soltara cuando notó que de nuevo estaba temblando, como en la mañana, y… oh, dios, de nuevo lloraba…

'_Está teniendo una pesadilla… es lo más seguro.'_

Sin otra opción se recostó en la almohada y no despertó a la pequeña. No iba a dormirse ni en broma…

'_Sí, ni en broma. No puedo dormir junto a una completa desconocida…'_

_-15 minutos después-_

"Luka _onee-sama_, el almuerzo está listo" Llamaron a la puerta, sin respuesta.

"¿Luka _onee-sama_?"

La dueña de la vocecita chillona abrió y se encontró con tal vez la imagen más tierna que vería en su vida:

Miku tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Luka y ésta última dejaba descansar su brazo en la cintura de la otra. Claro, la escena era hermosa, pero…

"Onii-chan, ¿Quién es ella?" Le preguntó a Len, que venía caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

"¿Quién…?" Se asomó por la puerta y al igual que Gumi hace unas horas, su nariz empezó a soltar cataratas de sangre.

_Adorable._

"M-Miki-chan, ni te atrevas a despertarlas, ¿bien?"

"P-pero… el almuerzo… ¡Y no me has dicho quien es ella!" Exclamó la chica, jugando con su larga cabellera roja.

"¡Nadie importante!" Dijo Len, mientras corría a algún baño a detener la hemorragia, no sin antes avisarle:

"¡Y déjale comida a Rin en su cuarto, debe despertar pronto!"

"_¿Hara? _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Se preguntó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró la puerta, tratando de ignorar lo que vio por ahora.

_Mientras tanto, en otro cuarto de la casa…_

"Ugh… me duele la cabeza." Se estiró una rubia, sin ganas de levantarse aún. "¿Pero qué naranjas estoy haciendo yo aquí…? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Joder! ¡LEEEEN!"

Y toda la casa tembló.

-o-o-o-

Aún hacía demasiado frío, pero a SeeU siempre le encantó el mar. Nevando o en pleno verano, no dejaba de parecerle hermoso. La brisa helada pegaba directamente en su cara, faltaba poco más de media hora para llegar a la isla Shikoku y la coreana comenzaba a aburrirse, ¿Qué no había nada más que hacer en un ferri?

Se sentó en una de las sillas y jugueteó con su carísimo celular, revisando mensajes viejos o jugando al juego de la serpiente, sumida en el último estado del aburrimiento.

De la nada, sintió una mano en su hombro derecho. Molesta se volteó, dispuesta a armarle una escena a quien tuviese el atrevimiento de interrumpir su juego, aunque toda la rabia se disipó cuando vio de quien se trataba.

"Tú…tú eres"

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Dahee-san."

_Fin del capítulo 3._

**A/N: *Tiembla como Miku* Y… ¿Qué les pareció, minna-san? nwn, este capítulo ha sido un dolor de cabeza de escribir, terminaba un párrafo por día;-; culpo de todo a la Universidad (…y a todos los fics negitoro que leí en ese tiempo nwnU) ¡P-pero de todas maneras! Lamento la demora, y me encantaría oír sus opiniones en una linda review nwn.**


End file.
